Kagome meets Inuyome
by Domitian
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the Inuyasha gang met up with a group exactly like them? This story I wrote for fun and is about Kagome meeting the Inuyome gang. It's a little confusing so read if you dare. xD
1. Kagome meets Inuyome

Hey people! Sorry I'm taking so long... hope I can update soon. See the truth is that I have been revising both my stories since I was very unhappy with the other versions of the chapters I just couldn't take it anymore, so here I am revising.

* * *

**Brother:** Trust me on this it really needed it; I wasn't gonna say anything, but since you just admitted it... 

**Sister: (**looks annoyed)Yea and we are not gonna talk about how bad it was right now.

**Brother: **Awww! Why not I just love to insult you!

**Sister: **I know you do! There isn't a single day you don't insult me!

**Brother: **Like yesterday when you...

**Sister: **Shhh! (clamps hand over his mouth) hehehe... On with the revising!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter one: Kagome meets Inuyome

"Kagome what are you doing! Run!" Inuyasha shouted as another demon appeared out of nowhere looked toward Kagome and immediently chose her as its target. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango already had their hands full with what appeared to be the same type of demon thatthe other demon after Kagome was.

"What!" Kagome yelled turning around to see the demon coming in closer, "Ah!" Kagome said startled to see it coming faster and faster as she turned and began to run away from it. These demons were a weird looking bunch both most likely mates. They each had green fur most likely to blend in with the surroundings, but one had a darker green fur than the other one and was coming straight for Kagome.

The demon began to catch up to her and as soon as it did it bit into her looked back towards Inuyashathen fled with her.

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled as pain ripped though her body, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said responding to her call trying to make his way to save her, but as he did so the other demon he was originally fighting blocked his path using his tail to trip the demon slayer over then slamming it hard against the ground causing Miroku who held Shippo to topple over as well.

"No Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted again, but it was no use she was now unconscious, 'How can this demon be so strong?' he asked himself mentally. Soon Kagome's scent escaped Inuyasha's nose.

Meanwhile

"Inuyome! Can we stop to rest now? We have been traveling for hours!" Sonew half asked half begged.

"Fine," Inuyome sighed, "You humans are so weak," she complained. The half-demon girl, who was wearing a black outfit like Inuyasha's except for the pants came to her knees with a rosary around her neck that was blue and red;shehad silver hair she kept up in a pony tail, and beautiful deep blue eyes that hardly any male could resist. Her claws somehow always remained black only few who know that still live, and that is her traveling companions and some people from her village.

She kept a lovely sash around her waist decorated with different color flowers that led to the bow on her back. The dog ears atop of her head were moving around picking up all sorts of sounds that the regular human ears were unable to hear.

Sonew glared at her, "Well, we wouldn't be so weak if you would stop to rest every now and then!" he said a bit of annoyance in his voice. Sonew was wearing a red t-shirt along with a pair of blue jeans, and white now tan shoes. His hair was a dark brown color, and he had chocolate colored eyes that would sparkle every now and then. His weapon was a bag of shuriken.

"I am glad to finally stop to rest," the cursed Yuku said emotionlessly as she sat down to rest. She was always very depressed. She wore a solid blue kimono, and carried a staff with a solid gold orb on the top.

Hemotaka sighed happily sitting down to rest his tired feet. He had on an outfit similar to Sango's, but he had green where she had red. On his back was a huge ninja star, and a dagger in his sash with a bag of smoke bombs that if exploded would ward of the demons coming their way.

Inuyome huffed and ignored what Sonew had said as she sat down Indian style crossing her arms while exposing the hilt of the Kimo, a very powerful sword made by her father's fang. Soon a young cat demon jumped into Sonew's lap while Sonew in turn smiled down at the boy.

"Hey, Roco, where have you been?" Sonew asked noticing he'd been gone for a little while.

"No where just hanging out with Hemotaka," he replied jumping out of his lap and onto Inuyome's head, "Hey Inuyome."

"Get off my head!" Inuyome exclaimed taken a bit by surprise pulling him off then leaving a big bump on his head.

"Sonew!" Roco whined.

"Inuyome! You shouldn't hit Roco," Sonew said while a look of horror appeared on Inuyome's face, "Down!"

Almost immediently Inuyome went face first into the dirt, "Sonew just had to say it," she mumbled into the ground as she slowly emerged from the ground rolling her eyes glaring at the small boy who was in Sonew's arms.

For a while they just rest there until Inuyome's nose picked up something.

"I smell human blood and the scent of a demon," Inuyome stated calmly.

"That's not all I also sense a piece of the Shikon sword," Sonew said getting up from his spot.

This sparked Inuyome's interest, "Well, then what are we waiting on!" Inuyome said excitedly, "Let's go!"

Sonew hopped onto Inuyome's back, "We'll meet you guys there!" Hemotaka said.

"Yea," Inuyome said sprinting off towards where the scent was.

"Well, let's go the demon aura is this away," Hemotaka said smiling as he walked into the direction where Inuyome and Sonew went with Yuku behind him.

"There!" Sonew cried as he pointed towards the demon running away from them.

Inuyome smirked then sprinted beside then in front of the demon to get a glimpse of a young girl in the demon's mouth.

"Look," Sonew yelled into Inuyome's ear.

"Ouch, I see you don't have to yell!" Inuyome yelled back.

"Sorry!" he apologized as Inuyome stopped in front of the demon, dropping Sonew off a little ways back, pulling out Kimo, and attacking it by trying to cut off one of it's four feet, but it jumped over her and landed on the other side then continued to run.

"Not so fast!" Inuyome yelled about to unleash one of the Kimo's dangerous attacks when Sonew stopped her.

"You can't do that not when the girl is in danger!" Sonew warned as Inuyome sighed putting away the Kimo then picked up Sonew and ran after the demon again by this time Hemotaka and Yuka caught up.

"Inuyome, get the girl!" Yuku shouted her tone firm.

Inuyome looked back to see her turn her staff upside down, 'This could only mean one thing!' Inuyome shouted to herself mentally.

Knowing what was going to happen next Inuyome once more dropped Sonew and ran in front of the demon though this time the demon didn't stop and neither did Inuyome. At this time Hemotaka flung his ninja star at the demon, but it missed, so the back up plan with Sonew began. He took one of the shuriken, aimed it,then threw it as it was engulfed in a pink light. It hit it's target in the back of the it's hind leg.The demonopened it's mouth and let out a huge yell in the process of dropping the girl landing safely in Inuyome's arms.

Inuyome then ran to the safety behind Yuku as her eyes became dark, "Darkness aid me," she chanted before she shrieked, "Dark Power!"

A low rumbling sound could be heard as the demon began to run towards the group angrily. Soon, a large wave of what appeared to be dark water exploded from the golden orb that Yuku held on totightly her eyes still dark. The demon gave a howl of pain as the wave came in contact with its body soon it was gone. Yuku dropped to her knees panting using her staff to keep her up when Sonew calmly walked over to where the demon had last been picking up a medium-sized piece of grayish metal putting it into a small box about the size of a book

"Come on let's go back to where we were resting," Sonew suggested while everyone followed him back to it with Inuyome carrying the girl. When they got back Sonew began to address the wounds on the girl. Thankfully they weren't as bad as he'd thought them to be. The girl stirred in her sleep as he finished up the last of her wounds.

"Is she waking up?" Hemotaka asked curiously looking at her. Yuku looked at him, "You'd better not get any ideas," she warned him.

"Oh who me? Now why would I do a thing like that?" Hemotaka said innocently.

"Hm…I wonder why she would get an idea like that."Inuyome said sarcastically rolling her eyes, "It could be because you're a womanizer, but that's just a guess," she said rudely as Hemotaka laughed nervously.

"She's waking up," Inuyome said as her breathing pattern changed.

Everyone then turned their heads to see the girl's eyes flutter open turning around to look at each face, but when it got to Inuyome something unexpected happened.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted.

* * *

Yay! I revised the first chapter, and don't worry I'll try to make it a bit less confusing throughout the rest of my revising. 

**Brother: **That's great! Now I can finally understand all that gibberish you write!

**Sister: **Really I'm surprise you can even read!

**Brother:** Are you saying I'm stupid!

**Sister: **What else would I be saying?

**Brother: **You'll regret that!


	2. Introductions

Hey, I'm revising chapter 2. I bet you guys are really happy since I'm revsing this. I will be really happy once I finish revising the rest of the chapters and then I'll put up a notice for all who didn't know I was revising which might just be all of you.

**Brother: **Well, I know your revising.

**Sister: **Oh, really thanks that makes me feel loads better.

**Brother: **Maybe you need a long nice shower to make you feel better then.

**Sister:** Maybe…hey! Why are you being so nice?

Just why is he being so nice? After reading the revision of this chapter don't forget to tune in after the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter two: Introductions

"What are you talking about, wench?" Inuyome asked confused.

"What! Don't ca--," Kagome started to say, but was cut off when another voice interrupted her.

"Down!" Sonew said angrily, "We don't treat people we just met like that."

"Ack," she shouted reaching for something to keep her from falling, but got nothing but air as she plummeted into the ground.

Kagome was speechless; she was the one who normally did that, but when she looked around this wasn't exactly her group either. She looked around once more to get a better look of everyone when someone started to talk to her.

"Please don't listen to her she can be very rude, and by the way my name's Sonew," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

She shook his hand looking at him only to see he had on modern clothes very much like her self except he didn't have on a skirt and it was different colors, but still it was modern clothes!

"Where did you get your clothes?" she exclaimed getting up and shaking his hand.

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered though he really was wondering about it.

"Oh, I guess you could," Kagome replied just now realizing that he must feel the same way.

"Yea, I guess so! Now let's go Sonew. We're wasting time," Inuyome said grabbing Sonew's arm trying to go the other direction, "Good luck whoever you are."

"Inuyome, we can't just leave her there!" Sonew said getting out of her grasp.

"Why not," she complained.

"You saw how that demon had her! She might be in danger," Sonew replied looking straight into Inuyome's eyes.

"So," Inuyome replied carelessly shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"So, she needs help, and we are going to help her," Sonew replied angrily, "Don't make me say it," he added.

Inuyome flinched at the sound of it. She reliantly agreed with a simple answer, "Whatever," and jumped into a tree out of hearing range. Kagome let out a small chuckle. The two of them reminded her so much of Inuyasha and herself. Sonew then sat by Kagome while Inuyome complained in the tree.

"Now, what's your name?" Sonew asked politely.

"Oh, I am so sorry that was so rude of me," Kagome apoligized embarrased at how she hadn't used her manners.

"Hey, don't worry aout it it's ok," Sonew replied smiling.

"Alright," Kagome said giving a sigh, "My name is Kagome." she said.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere," Sonew said, "Now if you don't mind me asking where did you get your clothes?"

"Oh, not at all," Kagome replied, "Well, to start off I'm from the future since my ancient well is a portal to the fuedal era that only Inuyasha, a friend of mine, can pass though, so now that that's explained I come from Tokyo or Edo and it is where I get my clothes from," Kagome explained carefully.

"Oh, I see," Sonew said thoughtfully.

"So, your from the future to?" Hemotaka. He had went over to Sonew to check on the pretty girl he was with.

She nodded, "So, who else would be from the future I wonder?" she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice knowing who it was.

"Sonew, he's from what he calls Kyato, but he says that it is called Heian now though," Hemotaka said remembering everything Sonew had told him.

Sonew sighed, " It's Kyoto, and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to tell my own story."

"Oh, right, sorry about that," Hemotaka said with a small grin on his face.

"Ok, then, I am from Kyato..I mean Kyoto," Sonew said quickly changing his sentance.

Kagome and Hemotaka then began to chuckle lightly at his mistake.

"You know it wasn't really that funny," Sonew said annoyed.

"Your right please continue," Kagome said straighting up.

"No as I was saying, "I also came from the future, but I got hee a bit differantly than you did. You see their's a cave in my backyard, and it turns out if you keep on walking you come out the other end here; Inuyome and I are the only ones allowed to pass though anyone else who's tryed ends up at a dead end." he explained.

"But I need jewel shards in order to pass though the well though. Are you able to just move though it freely," Kagome asked in hopes that if he could she could also.

"No, not really I would need a peice of the Shikon sword," he said, " So, you are the keeper of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls correct?"

"Yea," Kagome replied answering the question.

"Oh, well that would explain why you were in so much danger," Sonew said to himself, "So did you bust it?"

"Yea, but it was an accident though," Kagome said.

Sonew chuckled, "Really, because I recently busted the Shikon sword, or rather my half-demon friend did," Sonew said trying to poke fun at her.

"I heard that!" Inuyome replied with a little bit of anger in her voice, " And I didn't break it...it just sort of slipped." Sonew just rolled his eyes at her.

"Sonew, just what is the Shikon sword anyways?" Kagome asked curoiusly.

"It's a sword that was designed orginally for the holder of the Shikon jewel, but since the last priestess that gaurded it last chose a bow and arrow insteadchose of the sword it was given to her cousin, Shotoku, who could wield it just as well as his cousin. In fact I have heard that they were having a hard time deciding who the jewel should go to, but the sword does have it's weakness; it can be tainted just a well as the jewel," Sonew repliedd

"Oh, so how did you end up with it, or are you the reincarnation of Shotoku?" Kagome asked confused.

"You guessed it I am his reincarnation just as you are his cousin's," Sonew said looking towards Kagome.

"Yes, I am Kikyo's reincarnation," Kagome replied with a sigh.

"Kikyo, that is her name; I never really knew," Sonew replied thoughtfully, "Though I have heard the story many times before."

"Oh, well how did you end up with it in the first place?" Kagome asking wonderingly.

"Well, that's an even longer story. It starts out when I bought a regular sword. After buying it, I hung it on the wall for a decoration, and somehow it changed into the sword I was telling you about earlier, the Shikon sword. It was on the same day I was going to explore the cave I time travel though. I took the sword with me, because I needed some thing to chop away the tall weeds, grasses, and bushes, so I could get to it."

"After I got there, I continued to carry the sword, but the tunnel just continued on and on until finally came out the other side. Once there, I explored a little to come across an old priestess, whose name is Akane. I told her about what happened to me, and to my surprise she believed me".

She then told me the story of her brother, Shotoku, and how he bound Inuyome to the mountain. She even took me to see Inuyome, but afterward she told me I should remain in my time. She would rather the sword not be in this time, but I don't really listen to her. You know I don't really listen to anybody...," Sonew said thoughtfully but then continued.

"Well, it turns out I should have listened, because the next thing I knew I was attacked by a demon. Next to add to the list Inuyome revived and told me to free her and well I of course do so. She was bound by a shuriken by the way since Shotoku's mother was a kunoichi. Then she runs the demon off, but comes after me and starts attacking me. Wanting the sword, since she knew it would make her powerful, as you can see the demon that had you only had a peice of the sword.

She took it though, but Akane heard the noise and decided to investigate. She saw what was going on and cast the rosary on Inuyome so that whenever I say the word d-o-w-n," he spelled it so he wouldn't down Inuyome, "she would hit the ground. Well, that was the first time I ever downed her and when I did the sword went flying across the ground. Next the demon from before decided to take it. Inuyome was more angry then ever, so she naturally attacked it killing the demon and shattering the sword," Sonew finished out of breath.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said long," Kagome replied, "So Shotoku is a priest from his father then."

"Yes," Sonew said.

"Well, why was Inuyome bound to the mountain?" Kagome asked.

Kagome noticed the sparkle from Sonew's eyes leave as he let out a sigh. Kagome suddenly knew it was the wrong question to ask.

"It starts out like this," he said in a low tone.

* * *

­ Well, I hope that's a little less confusing for you. I know it is longer. 

**Brother: **Yea, very long so how about that shower?

**Sister:** I think I'm about to get one.

**Brother:** Good Grabs bucket of cold water and pours it on Sister

**Sister:** AARRGGGHHH! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST!


	3. Explaining

Hey, you guys. I am here and revising the third chapter. I hope you guys know I am very excited about revising since this story hasn't always been my best work it's confusing and hard to understand with the new charators and all. I just hope all my hard work revising will help you guys out a little at least if not alot. Oh, and I changed the name of this chapter also.

* * *

**Brother: **HA! HA! That was a good one!

**Sister:**Soaking wet I'm going to kill you!

**Brother:** You can't kill me or Mom will ground you!

**Sister:** I'll give you a three second head start, so you better start running!

What will Sister do kill Brother and get grounded or will she steal his baby doll? Who knows, so tune in after you read the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter three: Explaining

"Well, it starts off like this," Sonew said, " 50 years ago not long after Kikyo had died Shotoku was attacked simply because he was Kikyo's relative, and because he was next in line to receive the jewel even though Kikyo requested it to be burned with her body not to mention he had the Shikon sword. He was tricked by the demon called Naraku just as Kikyo was, and don't think for a second I haven't heard about Inuyasha. You know your friend you told me of before, "Sonew said as Kagome nodded, " Naraku used the same tatic as he had on Kikyo and Inuyasha. He'd taken Shotoku's form and attacked Inuyome. Inuyome grew mad by this and attacked the village for revenge thinking she'd been betrayed. She was about to take off when..."

**50 years ago**

"That'll take care of Shotoku," Inuyome said mixed with anger and saddness as she stepped in front of a mountain.

She began bounding off when, "Inuyome!"

Inuyome turned around quickly after hearing her name. She looked at the person who called her name to see he was serverly hurt.

"What do you want Shotoku?" she asked bitterly still hurting from his words.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Shotoku, what's wrong you look angry?" Inuyome asked worried._

_He just laughed evilly, "What do you think is wrong with me?" he spat at her. __Inuyome just gaped at his sudden outburst._

_"My problem is you! To think you actually thought I loved you," Shotoku said in a low tone, " Like I would actually love a half-demon."_

_This tore Inuyome apart she couldn't believe this nor did she want to believe this only wanting it to be a dream, but it wasn't it was a __nightmare. Her saddness didn't last long though as it turned to hate._

_"Oh, really, then why pretend to love me if I'm just a worthless half-demon!" she countered angrily shaking up Shotoku, but only for a little bit._

_"Die," he said pointlessly swiping his sword over her leg leaving a cut soon after departing._

_End Flashback_

"What do you mean what do I want," he yelled, "You attacked my village!" he yelled this time wincing in pain.

Inuyome was about to counter when Shotoku swept a small tear and interrupted her. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Inuyome. She knew something must of happened. If he didn't love her then he wouldn't be weeping for her yet there he was about to break down.Quickly she was about to explain what had happened, but it was to late.

"Die, Inuyome!" he yelled as the knife was engulfed in a pink light heading straight for her. The last thing she saw was the hatred in his eyes before drifting off to darkness.

Shotoku then fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Brother!" Akane yelled running towards him.

"Listen I'm not going to live much longer, and I want Keade to burn the Sacred jewel with Kikyo's body, and with mine I want the Shikon Sword to be burned; either one of them in the wrong hands could be devistating," Shotoku said before his last breath of air was takin.

"No! Brother please!" Akane shouted tears pouring from her eyes.

**Present time**

"And that," Sonew sighed, "Is how Inuyome was bound to the mountain.

Kagome was speechless. She'd heard that story before. It was excatly the same as Inuyasha and Kikyo's just as Sonew said!

"Whoa, I have never heard her story before at least not like that," Hemotaka said bewildered.

"Yea, I know so keep quiet about it. She doesn't like me telling people about it," Sonew said looking towards Inuyome who hadn't heard a word just staring off into space.

"Don't worry I won't tell," Hemotaka said in a hushed voice.

"Me too," Kagome agreed.

"Good," Sonew said relieved.

"I just have one small question," Kagome said.

"Alright what is it?" Sonew asked friendly.

"Well, if you are looking for Shikon sword peices then why is he traveling with you?" Kagome asked curiously looking towards Hemotaka. Hemotaka got a sad look on his face.

"Well, we are also after Naraku and Hemotaka has a gruge against him. Hemotaka do you want to tell her or me?" Sonew said understandingly. Ever since they met which was when he'd attacked them they'd become like brothers to each other.

"No, don't worry I'll tell her," Hemotaka said smiling sadly.

"If you wish," Sonew said.

"Ok, it started when I was off on a job when my demon exterminator village was destroyed by Naraku when I returned no one survived not even my family," he said looking towards the ground remembering the day.

_Flashback_

"Thank you kind sir forkilling the demon for us," the wise old priest said.

"It was no problem," Hemotaka said happily, " Thanks for the gifts. I'm sure my family will love them expectally my little sister."

"It was a small price to pay now that the demon is gone my village will not have to worry," the priest replied smiling.

"Well, I better be off.I don't want my mother to worry," Hemotaka said waving beginning his journey home.

It was night time before he finally reached home, but all was not well. The minute he stepped into the village he saw burned down huts and corpes everywhere. He dropped everything he was holding including a small porclain doll from China.

"No!" he whispered to himself stepping futher into his village tears forming in his eyes he ran despretely towards his hut where he saw his family dead including his little sister, "No!" he shouted this time allowing the tears to drop picking up the small lifeless body of his sister in a puddle of his family's own blood.

"Sad isn't it," a voice suddenly said from behind him causing him to jump up and stare at him angrily.

"You," he said menicingly, "Who are you!"

"Naraku if you must know," Naraku said calmly.

"Are you the one who did this!" he yelled allowing his anger to take control of him.

"No, I did not, but if want I will tell you. It was Inuyome and the two companions traveling with her," he said leaving him inside the hut.

"Argh! I'l kill them all!" he said picking up his weapons and before leaving picking up the doll he'd droping taking it with him that he was going to give to his sister running into the night.

"Good," Naraku said hiding in the shadows watching Hemotaka leave, "I have now mislead the boy and the girl will be next, so now I will be rid of Inuyasha and Inuyome for good!"

_End Flashback_

A small tear escaped Hemotaka as he pulled out the doll for his sister hugging it tight before returning to his story.

"And that's how I ended up with Inuyome, Sonew, and Yuku," he finished still hugging the doll.

Kagome smiled, "You know she is bueatiful," she said.

Hemotaka smiled looking down upon the small fragile object, "Yes, I know. She looks just like my sister."

Suddenly something went though Kagome's mind, 'Wait, maybe he is from Sango's village!' She was about to ask, but when she saw how emotional he was at the moment she decided against it.

Kagome sighed sadly feeling bad for him for he had no way of reganing his sister back again as Sango still had hope of her brother. Shel ooked up when someything caught her eye. Quickly she turned to see the one called Yuku floating in the air in a small black cloud with silver lining around it, and in her lap was her staff as she looked to be deep in thought. Kagome gaped at the sight and just couldn't stop staring! Soon, Sonew noticed this and chuckled. He then poked Hemotaka in the side hoping to cheer him up, and thankfully it worked for he started laughing as well.

"I see you finally noticed Yuku. She's only meditating right now," Sonew explained as Kagome looked at him with biwilderment.

"What! You call that meditating!" Kagome asked frantically pointing at Yuku who seemed to not even hear what was going on.

"Yes, she does that to keep her power in control without doing this she would lose control and kill us all," Hemotaka explained.

"Huh? Where could she have gotten such a power from?" Kagome asked.

"She was cursed by Naraku or rather her mother was cursed before. See her mother was one of the most joyful person in her village, and when Naraku came into the village he was so sick and discusted with her he cursed her with a darkness so she could never feel any emotion but hate and saddness. Soon her mother was destroyed because of this curse and it was passed to Yuku," Hemotaka explained like he'd known her his entire life.

"In other words Yuku has never been happy, joyful, excited, or for that matter she has never even smiled!" Sonew added.

"That's horrible!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yea, she has learned to live with it though since she has never felt it she doesn't know how it feels so she can't miss or or even care for it," Hemotaka explained, " or at least that's what she told me."

"And the only way to rid herself of it is to defeat Naraku," Sonew said sighing.

"It took us a very long time to get it out of her," Hemotaka stated proudly.

"Ahh!" Roco yelled at he was flung into the air by Inuyome catching everyone's attention.

"Now, what have I told you aobut bothering Inuyome," Sonew scolded him.

He sighed, "Not to."

"Good now go play and don't mess with Inuyome!" Sonew said while the boy ran off.

"What's his story?" Kagome asked after he was out of ear shot.

"Oh, we found him while on the road beaten and come to find out he was attacked by demons that killed his mother and father,so he just sticks around with us." Sonew explained sadly.

"That's so sad," Kagome said,"It reminds me of a friend of mine."

"Yea," Sonew said looking towards the ground, "So, Kagome would you like to travel with us until we find your friends?"

* * *

Well, I finished revising this chapter and very proud of it and I hope it is not to confusing for you I tried my best to make it less confusing. Hopefullymy best will be enough for ya'll. 

**Brother: **Wait a minute, sis, you don't want to do this!

**Sister:** ONE!

**Brother: **Please it was just a small joke! You can take a joke right?

**Sister: **TWO!

**Brother:** Yikes (took off running)

**Sister: **THREE! (Took off running after Brother)


	4. Ena

Ok, I am now happily revising the last chapter that needs to be revised right now then I will begin updating this story again, and I really don't know what the next chapter is going to be about right now...

* * *

**Brother: **OUCH! Why'd ya do that for it was only a joke! 

**Sister:** (Grinning proudly) Because I felt like it and if you have a problem with it why don't you get down?

**Brother: **Grr...Because you tied my hands together that's why!

**Sister:**I don't remember doing that.

**Brother: **You mean you can't remember tieing me to this tree!

**Sister:** Hmm... Nope!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter four: Ena

"Well, I guess so. I mean I have no idea where to go and I'm probably not even close to the well," Kagome sighed wondering what exactly happened to her friends after she'd been taken from them causing her to have a sad expression on her face. Then of course Sonew noticed it.

"Great! Look I'm sure we'll meet up with your friends," he said trying to make her feel better.

"Yea, I hope your right." Kagome said unsurely.

"Wait a minute! Hold on! Did you just say she is coming with us!" Inuyome asked anger that Sonew hadn't consulted her with it.

"Yes, and if you have any objections speak now or forever hold your peace," Sonew replied knowing where this was heading.

As she was about to open her mouth to objectYuku, who'd stopped meditating to hear the announcement about Kagome, decided to give Inuyome a little advice, which caused Inuyome to fall behind Sonew and Kagome in order to hear Yuku.

"It would be wise not to say anything, Inuyome, for he has power over you," Yuku said wisely looking towards her with her eeire stare.

"That's right he'll down you so many times I wouldn't be surprised if you could never get up again." Hemotaka agreed while chuckling a little thinking about it.

"Whatever," she replied ignoring them while rolling her eyes jumping back beside Sonew.

"Now then," she began, "No! She ain't coming. I object!" she stated.

"Oh, you do do you?" Sonew replied in a surprising calm voice which only meant one thing.

"Yup, we don't need any distrations looking for the sword," she said being the only onenot knowing what that calm voice meant.

Sonew smirked, "If that's how you feel about it," Sonew said politley.

Inuyome looked dumbfounded at Sonew surprised, "Re-really?" she asked unsurely.

"No! Down girl!" Sonew said angrly as Inuyome instantly as normal went face-forward into the ground meeting dirt once more.

Kagome gave out a small chuckle at Inuyome's stupidity while she listened to Inuyome curse the ground for being so hard. Kagome and Sonew then kept on walking right by her while Kagome told Sonew about her and Inuyasha, and how they'd end up doing the same thing.

Yuku and Hemotaka just shook their heads in unison with each other looking down at their fallen friend.

"Stupid," Roco muttered under his breath walking off to side around her.

"Why you little!" Inuyome said pushing herself off the ground and towards Roco.

"Eeep! Sonew!" Roco whined while Sonew looked back at him to see Inuyome reaching her hand out to grab his ankle.

He scowled at her, "Down!" he said again causing her to yelp in surprise and fall right back into the crater.

"What did we tell you, Inuyome?" Heomtaka asked as Yuku and him then began to pass her by.

"When will she ever learn?" Yuku asked trying to make a joke but failed miserably as her emotionless tone made her sound to serous.

Hemotaka knew this and decided to add to it to get a good laugh out of everyone, "Maybe when she discovers she has a brain," he said smiling while chukling at the small joke. Yuku nodded while Kagome, Sonew, and Roco snickered at the remark.

"That's right laugh it up," Inuyome said with sarcasm dripping from her voice as she pulled herself off the ground that she'd stuck to like glue. Suddenly though Sonew stopped as though there was a wall in front of him.

"Sonew is something wrong?" Yuku asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I feel a peice of the sword," Sonew replied looking across the tree-filled landscape.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go," Inuyome said her mood skyrocketing at the sound of getting another peice of the sword.

"Wait, it's coming this away!" Sonew exclaimed confused until a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Great...it's her," Inuyome muttered her mood decreasing just as it had gone up.

"How do you know it's her?" Hemotaka asked really hoping it wasn't her since it ment more trouble then what they already had to deal with.

"I can smell that dirty fox a mile away," she replied with bitterness in her voice.

"Here we a go...again," Hemotaka said giving out a small sigh.

"Hey, what's going on, and who is this girl anyways?" Kagome whispered to Hemotaka with confusion.

"Well, let's just say this isn't going to be pretty," Hemotaka replied with a simple answer.

"But, who is it," Kagome whispered pressing the matter.

Just as Hemotaka opened his mouth to reply Yuku interrupted him, "It's Ena," she replied walking from Inuyome knowing the mess about to unfold.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" Hemotaka asked annoyed.

"Hm, what are you talking about, Hemotaka?" Yuku asked.

He sighed, "Nevermind," he replied sweatdropping.

"Ena?" Kagome asked wonderingly going back to the conversation from before.

Yuku turned back to Kagome with her stern gaze over her causing Kagome to shiver a little.

"Yes, Ena, a fox-demon after Naraku because he tryed to kill Sonew mainly. Not excatly a really good reason to seek revenge to me, but I believe that she is doing this to impress Sonew."

"Well what's so bad about her? I still don't understand?" Kagome asked wondering if this was going to be anything like Kouga and Inuyasha when they are together.

"You shall see," Yuku replied simply.

Sure enough though coming down the hill a feet meters away was a beuatiful female with lovely red hair braided down her back, shimming green eyes, and dressed in what appeared to be dark green samuri armor behind her was two other females. One with short white hair, bright yellow eyes, and wearing something similar to to what the red-head was wearing except for a small differance in the pattern of the uniform. The second one was also wearing a unform, but was an aqua color instead of the dark green the other two were wearing. She had raven black hair with 2 small blonde highlights on each her left and right side of her hair and stopped in the middle of her her back with lovely lavender color eyes.

"Hey! Sonew!" the red-head yelled from the hill as she began to run towards him.

"Inuyome be nice," they heard Sonew whisper to her while she just fehed.

"That's Ena," Hemotaka said pointing at her.

"What about the other two?" Kagome asked still curious.

"That is her relatives. Hersisters I believe," Yuku replied once again interrepting Hemotaka, but he only let it go and watched Ena.

"Hey," Sonew replied nervously hoping Inuyome and Ena wouldn't get into a fight.

"Oh, Sonew it was horrible!" she said playing princess in distress as she clung to him.

"Get off him! You don't think we don't have problems of our own! All your doing is making it worse than it should be!" Inuyome said her voice had gotten louder as she said those words when she also stepped in front of Sonew pulling Ena off him. Sonew laughed nervously.

"This is going to be good," Hemotaka said letting out a frustrated sigh rubbing his forhead. He really wasn't in the mood for the catfight about to take place between Inuyome and Ena as Roco jumped on his shoulder deciding that Sonew wasn't excatly going to be the safest place. Yuku nodded at Hemotaka's comment.

"Now do you see? Inuyome's jealousy gets to her and ends up becoming very angry as a result she can never focas and win her battle, but she does win and it is all because of her sword without it she would not be able to win," Yuku explained to Kagome while she listened with interest. Kagome then sweatdropped. She'd been correct...they were excatly like Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Stay out of this! It doesn't concern you," Ena yelled back at Inuyome.

"Oh, yea! Wanna bet!" she asked tempting Ena to attack as she gripped her sword.

Ena noticed this, "Oh, now I'm scared your pulling out your weapon," she said carelessly taunting Inuyome. The minute Inuyome heard this her last nerve disappeared.

"You better be!" she yelled pulling Kimo out of it's sheath beginning to charge at Ena who took a fighting stance. Inuyome was about to collide with Ena when suddenly Sonew stopped her.

"Inuyome, please remember I said to be nice!" he yelled hoping to get her attention. Thankfully it worked as everyone who'd been holding their breath let out a sigh of relief as she sheathed her sword.

"Feh, today is your lucky day," Inuyome spat at Ena while she scowled at Inuyome about to shout another insult but was interrupted by Sonew, who was trying to prevent another fight from happening, since he knew what Ena was about to do.

"Now, what were you talking about again?" Saonew asked quickly.

"Oh, yea...it was horrible!" she said going into the drama queen mood from before.

"What was horrible?" Hemotaka asked deciding maybe it was ok to step into the conversation now.

"Here we go again," the female with the aqua colored uniform on complained.

"Uh huh," the other one agreed on an annoyed tone giving a small sigh.

Ena turned around and glared at them, "Will you two please shut up!" she shouted angrily at them.

"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unision.

"Now as I was saying," Ena said, "It was the demons that attacked! They were after the sword peice in imbedded in my arm!"

"Well, what happened," Kagome asked her curousity getting the best of her.

Ena was about to answer when she saw who asked the question, "Sonew?" she said after looking at the girl turning to him, "Who's that girl?"

"Oh, that's Kagome. We saved her from demons and now we are helping her out by letting her travel with us in hopes of her finding her friends," Sonew explained throughly.

"Well, nice to meet 'cha, Kagome, the name's Ena, and whatever you do don't get any ideas about Sonew he's mine," Ena said winking at Sonew while both him and Kagome sweatdropped.

"Don't worry I won't," Kagome replied positivly still sweatdropping.

This got Inuyome's attention and she didn't like it one bit! She growled a little before responding to Ena's flirting with Sonew, "Why you! That's it your going down!" Inuyome yelled angrily.

"Ha, don't make me laugh!" Ena siad smirking, "besides a worthless half-demon like yourself woudn't stand a chance against a strong demon like myself! Anyways I'll see you later Sonew," she said running up to him giving him a small hug, "Come on! Mura, Kuki let's go!" Soonenough they left leaving Inuyome as angry as ever, unfortunatly though Hemotaka decided to comment.

"Wow! At least you didn't get downed this time!" he said in amazement.

As soon as he said this Yuku sighed, "Wrong timing, Hemotaka," she said.

"That's it!" Inuyome yelled turning around to glare at Hemotaka before allowing her anger out on him by attacking him as he ran from her.

"Ah!" Hemotaka shouted helplessly, "Sonew can you help me out!"

"You got yourslef into this," Sonew replied sweatdropping.

"Yuku!" he yelled pleading.

"I said nothing that would upset her," she replied dryly.

"He's dead isn't he?" Roco replied watching as Inuyome got a hold on Hemotaka's ankle as he fell face first into the dirt while Inuyome smirked at him before Hemotaka was able to shake her hand off jumping up quickly running once more as Inuyome's smirk was wipped off her face.

"Yep," Sonew replied smiling at him.

_Meanwhile_

"Inuyasha is something the matter?" Miroku asked noticing the look on his face change, "Do you smell Kagome's scent?"

Inuyasha looked towards him with a serious expression, "No, it's Kikyo's ," he replied, "but there's something differant about it." he said more to himself thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Sango asked her face holding a confused look with Shippo in her arms.

"There's two scents... but both of them smell the same... they're both dead?" Inuyasha said deep in thought.

* * *

Yay! I have finished revising the fourth chapter now I can finally update this story I'm so proud. 

**Brother: **Please just get me down from the tree!

**Sister:** Look a kitty! runs off to pet the kitty

**Brother: **What are you doing! untie me!

**Sister:** Wait! Kitty come back! runs far away

**Brother:**Aarrghh!


	5. Sessanakou

Okay, I know some of you want to pound my head in literally. I haven't updated this story in like a decade! Well, I'm updating now so never fear the update is here!

Thanks so much lebragirl25 for Inuyome's half-sister's name.

* * *

**Brother: **Wow! You know how long I have been waiting!

**Sister:** Opps, sorry, guess I was being lazy.

**Brother:** Lazy! You've updated on your other story like a billion times and even started a new story!

**Sister:** Fine already! Here's the story! (Huffs and walks away yelling)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter five: Sessanakou

"You really think you can defeat me?" she taunted him.

"Of course I can you fool. You are weaker than my half-demon brother," he said a small smirk on his face.

"Really, this should be interesting because I was thinking the same thing with my little half-demon sister!" she replied getting into battle position about to attack.

They both stayed this way for about 10 minutes as a staring contest until he got bored and attacked as they went into an all out battle both refusing to show the other weakness in a all out battle to win.

_Meanwhile_

"Ouch!" Hemotaka complained as he touched his bandaged head.

"You shouldn't have upseted her, Hemotaka," Sonew said as he bandaged Hemotaka's right arm from where Inuyome had clawed him, "And stop picking at it!"

"Sorry! It just feels so wierd," he said as he touched it once more, "Ouch!"

Kagome laughed, "I know it feels wierd it probably feels cold with a small burning sensation, right," she said as Hemotaka looked up at her.

"Yea, how did you know?" he asked as he touched his head again, "Ouch!"

"Because I have used that type of medicine before," Kagome replied.

"Oh! Yeah, I keep forgeting that your from the future," Hemotaka replied while Kagome gave him a confused look.

"What about my clothes?" Kagome replied.

"What about them?" Hemotaka asked touching his head again, "Ouch!"

"I wouldn't bother with Hemotaka," Inuyome said jumping down from a tree, "He's stupid."

"Hey! That's not funny," Hemotaka replied smiling.

Soon he was nice and bandaged and they were on there way looking from Kagome's friends and the sword peices. They went down a long dirt path in the middle of nowhere traveling for hours getting nowhere until they spotted a village.

_With the Inuyasha gang_

"What do you mean two scents? You mean like two scents like Kikyo?" Miroku replied confused.

"Yea, but one is Kikyo, and the other is someone differant," Inuyasha replied deep in thought.

"Your not thinking of going are you?" Sango asked knowing Kagome wouldn't like this one bit.

"Well, I think we should find out who this other person is," Miroku replied, "I mean what if this person is trying to destroy us like Kikyo is to Inuyasha."

"Miroku has a point I guess," Sango replied, "Inuyasha?"

"Yea, I think we should go just to see who this guy is," Inuyasha replied beginning to run towards the smell along with Miroku following him while Shippo stayed behind with Sango.

"Kilala!" Sango said as the small kitten transformed into the huge feline it was. She then hopped onto the large cat as the boys were already ahead of her, "Come on, Shippo!"

"Coming," he said as he jumped into her lap and they were off and soon joined the boys.

_Back with the Inuyome gang_

"Man does it feel good to sit down!" Sonew said as he sat down outside a building on top of a barrel.

"Your telling me!" Kagome added as the rest sat down. Hemotaka had stopped poking at his head and had moved on to his bandaged arm.

"Ouch!" he shouted as he poked his arm, "OUCH!" he screamed gaining everyone's attention this time.

"Roco!" Sonew scolded as Inuyome laughed her head off while Hemotaka glared at her holding his arm.

"What? Inuyome told me to. She said I would be helping him if I did it," Roco replied as Sonew glared towards Inuyome.

"Hah! Well he was going to do it anyways so I told Roco to do it for him!" Inuyome replied.

"Really, maybe we should ask Hemotaka if it helped him?" Sonew replied, "Hemotaka?"

"Hey, you beautiful ladys," Hemotaka said as a group of ladys stared at him, "Ouch!"

"Yuku!" Hemotaka yelled as he rubbed his head. This time it wasn't him who hurt himself.

"Yuku did it!" Inuyome said pointing, but then stopped sniffing the air getting a serious look on her face.

"Inuyome? What is it?" Sonew asked noticing this.

"Sessanakou," was all Inuyome said to gain everyone's attention, "Along with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, you mean you didn't know?" Yuku said walking up draging Hemotaka by his ear.

"Know? Know what?" Kagome asked suddenly confused.

"Sesshomaru and Sessanakou are cousins," Inuyome replied looking in the direction of were she smelled them, "One rules the western lands the other the eastern lands both wanting more so they fight all the time,"

"So, wouldn't that make you and Sesshomaru cousins so?" Kagome asked.

"Half-cousins I guess so...I've never really thought of Sesshomaru being related to me," Inuyome replied with a wave of her hand.

"Then that would make you and Inuyasha half-cousins then!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly confusing Inuyome.

"Really? Hmmm...Yea I guess so, but it's not like I care," Inuyome replied, "Now come on I'm tired of chatting."

_With the Inuyasha gang_

"Look there they are, and one of them is Kikyo," Miroku said as they all crouched behind a bush.

"Yea," Inuaysha replied studing the guy next to her ,"but who is the other guy?"

"I don't know, but you have to admit they do look similar to each other," Sango replied staring at the other guys face.

"Look at the differant soul collectors," Miroku said pointing at them, "There are black and white ones."

"And check out his choice of weapons!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked at a sword about as big as his,"How could a human wield that?"

"He might not be human for all we know he could be a demon," Miroku explained.

_Swish!_

"An Arrow!" Miroku exclaimed as he turned around to see her bow up and ready while the other guy disappeared.

_With the Inuyome gang_

"There! There they are!" Sonew exclaimed pointing.

And there they were each one with, tattered clothes, breathing hard, and cuts on their body. Pretty soon they spotted each other.

"Heh heh heh," Sessanakou laughed, "Looks like my little sister is here."

* * *

**Brother: **Feel better now that you updated? 

**Sister:** (Stops yelling) Yes, I do! (Grins proudly)

* * *

Please review!


	6. Shotoku's power

Here we go! Chapter six! Thanks, Jasmine, for Sessanakou's little companion's name

* * *

**Brother:** Your such a loser!

**Sister: **No, I'm not it's not my fault!

**Brother:** Yes, it is now what are we going to do!

**Sister: **I guess we just leave it like it is...

**Brother:** NOOOOO!

What happened? Why did Brother call Sister a loser? What is Brother so unhappy about?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter six: Shotoku's power

"Hey," Inuyome replied with a small smirk on her face, "Looks like I missed the party."

"See that Sesshomaru? That is what you should be fighting!" Sessanakou laughed as Sesshomaru was less amused.

"I don't think so she looks as weak as you," Sesshomaru replied without any emotion as they continued to argue back and forth about how weak Inuyome was and about who was weaker until Inuyome got tired of it.

"Shut up! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Inuyome shouted in hopes of them listening, but that was beyond far from happening.

"Oh, we'll how about you make me then?" Sessanakou replied as she turned to her.

"Inuyome, what do you think you are doing?" Sonew whispered.

"I'm teaching this creeps a lesson! No one talks about me like that," Inuyome replied whipping out her sword while Sessanakou did the same as she took hold of her sword. It was a strong one. Anyone could tell you that. It was called Harami.

"You were always a fool, Inuyome," Sessanakou replied to Inuyome, who at the moment was very angry with her sister.

"No, It's not me who's the fool. Maybe you should go scare yourself with your reflection in the river a little ways down from here," Inuyome replied a small smirk on her face.

"Lady Sessankou!" a small child's voice yelled though the forest as terror swept though Sessanakou though she would not show it. Not to long after there was another call for help by the another child, the child that traveled with Sesshomaru.

"It's your lucky day little sister. I do not feel like degrading myself to such a worthless half-demon," Sessanakou replied as her sword snapped back into it's sheath, and was soon gone.

"Din?" Sessankou yelled as she went though the woods with Sesshomaru coming in close behind her.

Soon after traveling for about 5 minutes Sessanakou saw two little children backed up into a corner with only a frog like demon and a turtle demon for protection as a huge demon was coming their way.

"No," Sessanakou whispered as she sprang into battle. She quickly pulled a small whip looking belt from around her waist and set it on fire, "Fire slash," she said as she whipped it around the demon the flames licking at it's fur burning it as the little hairs caught fire. It howled as she used her claws to rip though the demon's hide.

"Lady Sessanakou!" the little boy shouted while a look of relief flashed onto his face while the little girl only looked at her then Sesshomaru came into view as he pulled out his poison whip killing it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl shouted.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru replied as he glared down at Jaken, who flinched and heistantly followed.

"Wait!" Rin shouted while Sesshomaru looked at her, "I have to say good bye to Din!"

She then ran up to the little boy and hugged him," Bye Din!" she said as she turned around and walked away with Sesshomaru.

"What was that all about?" Sessanakou asked as she reached him. She then put him on her shoulders as she continued onward. She may have been cold-hearted during battle, but a few people have seen her friendly side and that included Din and Ogami, the turtle demon.

_With the Inuyome gang_

"Why that little," Inuyome muttered under her breath while the others stood a little ways from her just in case she blew it woulldn't be on them.

"Calm down, Inuyome," Yuku said as she walked beside her.

"How can I," Inuyome replied, "Stupid Sessanakou! Thinks she's better than me and wouldn't even fight me!"

"Inuyome, she has always been degrading you, and thinking she was better than you. That hasn't changed one bit, so you needn't be to angry," Yuku replied as Inuyome began to calm down.

_With the Inuyasha gang_

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned to her, but not long after a small pain in his left shoulder got to him. He turned to pull somthing stuck into him out and as he did he saw the other guy looking striaght at him. Then he pulled it out to reveal that it was a shuriken.

"Ninja?" he said to no one inparticular.

"Correct," an alarming booming voice replied as the guy smiled, "You must be Inuyasha. No."

"Yes! I am but that has nothing to do with why you are doing this," Inuyasha replied.

"Simple, I'm helping Kikyo out," he replied, "and by the way my name's Shotoku."

"Shotoku! Your Shotoku!" Miroku exclaimed suddenly, "but he's been dead for close to 50 years now!"

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "How do you know him?"

"We visited a village a while back with a priestess named Akane gaurding it! She told me he was her brother!" Miroku explained.

"I see," Shotoku replied thoughtfully, "So how is my sister doing?"

"Sh-she's fine?" Miroku replied, "I've heard your story is quite similar to Inuyasha's."

"Ah, yes, that is true," Shotoku answered looking striaght into Inuyasha's confused eyes.

"Enough of this!" Kikyo said as she aimed another arrow for Inuyasha, "Shotoku get ready!"

"Yes, I have been ready," he replied getting out his sword as it turned a pink color. The sword was as if it were engulfed with a beautiful pink fire as it licked at the blade.

"Kikyo," Shotoku said as she quickly let go of the arrow towards Inuyasha, but missed as he evaded it as he charged for Kikyo. When suddenly a blinding light caught everyone's attention.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as Sango and Shippo waited for the light to clear.

Soon it did with Inuyasha clinging to his hurt arm. It looked like it had almost been blown off when really his arm had only been singed by the huge wave of power. Looking at where it hit you could have sworn it looked just like a dried up river.

"Wh-what happened!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked at his arm studing the damage.

"You missed Shotoku," Kikyo said emotionlessly, "You've gotten rusty."

"Yes, I realize that," he replied looking at his sword as it began to regain the power it lost feeding from Shotoku's powerful being.

"Miroku! Who is he!" Sango asked as her eyes fixed upon the sword that seemed to be glowing from it's last attack.

"From what I heard from his sister a very powerful priest who was one of the strongest of all time. I think I'm willing to believe her now," Miroku replied as the sword began to prepare it's next attack.

* * *

**Brother: **Did you find it? 

**Sister: **No, I don't see what the big deal is.

**Brother: **I'm not going to watch this! (Dora the explorer starts singing as a monky dances)

**Sister: **I got an idea how about we get up to change the channel?

**Brother: **NOOOOOO!


	7. Naraku

**Brother: **I'm bored.

**Sister: **Why? I'm having a load of fun.

**Brother: **Because you keep winning!

**Sister:** Well, that's not my fault now is it?

**Brother: **What are you trying to say!

What is Sister trying to say? How does she keep winning? Who's fault is it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter seven: Naruku

"Inuyome!" Sonew excliamed as they headed towards the village that Akane protected. They were about a mile away from it as they walked over a beautiful green hill with a clear sky when Sonew startled them.

"What is it, Sonew? Is it a sword peice?" Inuyome asked impaintly as they found a small dirt road not to far away that lead directly into the villige.

"Yes," Sonew replied, "but It's not just one I'm sensing though. It's about nine," he added as everyone was taken back.

"That can only mean one thing," Yuku said as her eyes glowed a bright white color lifting a huge chunk of rock behind her and a few littler ones, "Naraku!" she said bitterly.

"Calm down, Yuku," Hemotaka said. He was the only one able to come her down. Soon her eyes change back to their blood red color, "It's okay just relax. We could take a break for you to meditate."

"No! I want to go as fast as I can, so I can finally lift this curse!" she shouted as her eyes changed back and a quake began.

"Does she always get this way?" Kagome asked as Sonew nodded.

"Only when Naraku is near," Sonew replied.

"Well, with that power she and Naraku should be just about evenly matched!" Kagome exclaimed as the quake began to get bigger, but soon it subsided as Hemotaka talked some sense into her.

"No, Naraku isn't that stupid, Kagome, when ever she is near Naraku she says that a horrible almost unbearable pain runs though her entire body paralizing her, but somehow when he's near she always insists on going no matter what," Sonew explained as Yuku started to meditate.

"I'm surprised that Inuyome isn't getting angry with, Yuku," Kagome said as she watched an agravated Inuyome lay in the grass looking up at the clouds.

"She knows better than to tango with Yuku. Just about all of us do. When she gets like this the only one who can even get near her is Hemotaka. If you do she will simply use her power to throw you all the way to Canada," Sonew repied as Kaomge nodded.

"Alright, then, as soon as Yuku is though meditating we'll go to the village for some rest then we can go for Naraku," Sonew said as everyone nodded except Yuku who was concentrating and Inuyome.

"No way! We have to go now!" Inuyome agrued as Sonew sighed.

"Down girl," he said as she pounded into the ground. Not another word came from her as she just cursed into the ground.

_With the Inuyasha gang_

"Miroku! Look out! He faked it's coming towards you!" Inuyasha shouted as Shotoku released another huge wave of energy as Kikyo shot an arrow towards Inuyasha, who's arm was hurt badly and his back was aching like crazy from the shuriken that Shotoku threw from before.

Shippo watched as the blast neared Miroku while he hid in a bush near Sango who was with Kilala as they attacked left and right yet nothing had worked as Shotoku had produced a barrier as well.

"Direct hit," Shotoku said with a smirk on his face as Miroku lay there unmoving while Inuyasha dodged another one of Kikyo's arrows.

"Looks like I was wrong, Shokotu," Kikyo said as small smirk hit her face as well, "he was beginning to annoy me."

"Yes, but he was such a big fan of mine," Shotoku tsked as Sango raced to his aid and Kikyo laughed coldly.

"Inuyasha we have to retreat! Miroku 's heart has slowed! Please Inuyasha! We can't let him die!" Sango yelled as tears fell from her eyes and onto Miroku.

"Okay! Fine! We are lucky to be right next to Keade's village!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he was hit by one of Kikyo's arrows, but fortunatly it was only his hair it hit.

"Should we let them flee like the cowards they are or should we kill them on the spot?" Shotoku asked Kikyo as she looked at him then back to Inuyasha who'd

picked up Miroku and set him on Kilala's back as Sango sat on top of her, and held him down. Then Shippo came out of hidding and appeared on Sango's shoulder. Then they feld.

"Let's let them go for now," Kikyo explained bitterly, "I want to kill Inuyasha with a slow horrible death."

_With the Inuyome gang_

"Thanks Akane," Sonew said smiling at her.

"Aye, it was not a problem. After all you all work harder than I do. I would be happy to have you stop by for lunch anytime," Akane said with a smling face. She had a wise face that if you looked you could see lots of experiance in her eyes along with the kind-hearted old lady she was.

"Is it okay if we visit late tonight then?" Sonew asked as Inuyome sat in her tree that layed outside the village.

"Nah, child, I am sorry, but if you want you can stop by anyways, but unfortuntaly I will not be there though," Akane explained.

"Why?" Sonew asked as Kagome, Hemotaka, and Yuku finished up their meals and were now outside the village waiting on Sonew.

"Because I will be visiting our sister village; my daughter will be filling in my position while I am gone," Akane replied as Inuyome walked into the village.

"What is the hold up! Your talking why to long, Sonew!" she complained as both Sonew and Akane sweatdropped.

"Well, I guess I'll see you some other time then Akane. Some people can be so impatient!" Sonew said saying the last part loudly.

"Aye, child I do believe you are right," Akane replied hiding a smile.

"Will, you two shut up already! Come on Sonew let's go," Inuyome persisted grumbling under her breath as Akane chuckled while Sonew smirked.

"Bye, Akane, see ya later!" Sonew said walking out of the village as Akane waved goodbye. Soon Sonew was leading the way that is until Kagome felt some jewel shards and she began to help Sonew.

"This is it," Sonew and Kagome said in unison as they stood in a dense part of a forest with a few fallen trees and the smell of decay. Naraku's smell. This is the perfect place for Naraku. This was everyone's thoughts excatly.

Then it began, "Ahhh!" Yuku shouted dropping to her knees howling in pain as she struggled not to fall even though she was on her knees.

"Naraku! Come out now!" Inuyome shouted, "You coward!"

"Patience, Inuyome, always so demanding," they heard Naraku say, "Oh, and I see you've got the preistess with you also. What a surprise."

"Come out and fight me!" Inuyome shouted bitterly. Her face was in a scowl as she pulled out her sword while it transformed into its amazing true form instead of the horrible rusty sword it appeared to be.

"As you wish," Naraku replied followed by a sinister laugh. Soon he appeared behind Kagome.

"Kagome watch out!" Hemotaka shouted as Yuku cried out now falling to the ground, but she still held that bitter look that was ment for Naraku.

It was then Naraku attacked blasting Kagome to the ground first as a pink fire apeared in his shoulder while hecried out in pain. He looked towards where it should have came from, but there was no one there.

"Sonew," he mumbled under his breath as he searched the area, but soon he stopped when he saw Inuyome coming as she used one of the Kimo's special attacks.

Water suddenly engulfed the sword as Inuyome brought it above her head then a sudden thunder cloud appeared above the sword, "Water, lighting strike!" she shouted as she brought the sword down all the water started to head for Naraku while a strike of lighting appeared from the thunder cloud and circled the water until they combined.

"Take that, Naraku!" Inuyome shouted as it hit Naraku full force or did it.

As soon as it cleared everyone went to see if it had worked, but it hadn't unfortunatly. All that remained was a baboon skin.

Yuku slowly got up as she scowled bitterly knowing that he had fled. Inuyome gave out a yell of frustration.

"How could this happen again!" she shouted hitting a near by tree knocking it to the gound as Yuku sighed and began to meditate while Sonew appeared from behind a tree which was going to be where he attacked from next and appeared next to Inuyome trying to comfort her.

_With the Inuyasha gang_

"Keade!" Inuyasha shouted as ran into the hut with Miroku on his back. Kilala had retransformed into her kitten like stat and could not carry him inside the hut.

"Quickly, Inuyasha, bring him here!" Keade responded to his sudden inburst.

"Keade what is going on in there?" they heard another old womens voice say as she walked in. She smiled, but soon it changed to a worried frown as Inuyasha set Miroku down.

"Oh no," they heard her say as she sighed and sat down. She then reached into her bag pulling out some sort of powder.

"Here, give him this with some water, and he'll be fine," she said.

"Akane? Are you thinking this is his doing?" Keade asked suddenly as Akane nodded sadly.

"There is no other who could produce this much power from a sword like he can," Akane replied, " and it wasn't Kikyo or an arrow would be stuck in him somewhere."

"Aye, cousin, that is right," Keade replied solomnly as she mixed the powder with some hot water she was boiling and made Miroku drink it. Soon his heartbeat resumed it's normal function.

"This attack was his should I say his heart-stopper. I remember naming it for him," Akane said, "It does not affect the outside of the body, but only the victims heart instead."

"But preistess it hit Inuyasha not to long ago also, but it burnt his arm," Sango asked as she sat by Miroku Shippo in her arms.

"He is half-demon though, my child, the attack is also meant to purifly demons as well, but if a human is hit that is differant story," Akane replied.

"How is it that you know all this you old hag!" Inuyasha asked sitting in a corner of the hut keeping his sword in his lap.

"I am, Akane, sister of Shotoku, and priestess of this village's sister village," Akane replied looking into his eyes, "You do remind me of another half-demon like your-self."

* * *

**Brother:** Argh! Why can't I win! 

**Sister: **I don't maybe you just have bad luck.

**Brother: **Yeah right your cheating give me that paddle! (runs around the ping pong table trying to get Sister)

**Sister: **You are such a sore loser!

**Brother: **Am not!


	8. A little of Din

Hey, people! Please enjoy and review my story! I would really aprechate (if anybody can tell me how to spell that I will be very happy) it! I just have to dedicate this chapter to one of my reviewers, who was asking if Din would be back, so I made part of the chapter about him, and to tell the truth I wan't really going to bring him back into the storyuntil the end of it.So, enjoy!

* * *

**Brother:** Sooooooo... 

**Sister: **(looks at brother)

**Brother: **Ummmm...

**Sister: **(still looking at brother)

**Brother:** You going to eat that? (Points to a plate of cookies in Sister's hands)

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter eight:A little of Din 

"Lady Sessanakou!" a small child's voice rang though the forest. He was a small blonde headed boy. He was very sweet and cared alot for everyone around him. He had sparkling emerald eyes that could easly brighten your day. His smile was full of happyness and his laugh could cause even the darkest mood to turn to happy. He was running with his to big yellow and blue kimono flapping in the wind.

"What is it, Din?" she asked as he came and sat in her lap smiling as she just couldn't help, but to smile back at him.

"Look! Look at what I found!" he shouted. He sounded as if he had just struck oil.

"And what is it?" Sessanakou asked looking at his clasped hand which he opened.

"A frog! I cought a frog!" he shouted as the frog quickly jumped from his hand and on to Sessanakou.

She looked at it as if it had just challenged her to a match. Glaring at it she swiped her hand down at it throwing it up into the air then killing it, so that the blood would not fall on her. Then she heard a small sniffle. Oh no! she thought as she turned her head towards Din who was just about to cry.

"Why? Why you kill frog!" he choked as the tears began to drop onto his kimono.

"Oh, umm, Din! Please don't cry! It's okay! You can find another one," Sessanakou said trying to calm him down.

"But what about his family!" he said balling. He really didn't understand why she killed him! The frog was only a little one! What about the frogs parents? He thought as he cried.

"Oh, well, his family will be okay. They will be okay with one less," Sessanakou said still trying to calm him down. She wanted to tell him they didn't care about their ospring after they had become full devolped frogs, but she knew he wouldn't understand.

"My Lady!" she heard a call from the east as a small turtle demon aproached them. He looked at Din then at Sessanakou who only sighed and shook her head which meant she didn't feel like explaining.

"Sesshomaru's little brat as been spotted not to far from here!" he said panting as he put his hands on his knees bending over.

"What!" she said suddenly her face turning into a confused scowl. She hadn't smelled his scent. So, how is it possible for him to be near and she not know it. She sniffed the air, and she did indeed smell the little girl's scent along with the demon that traveled with her, but no Sesshomaru.

"Hmm, that is strange," she said in her hardened voice while Din was still sniffling.

"What is it?" the turtle demon asked.

"Sesshomaru isn't near his little human," she stated, "Ogami."

"Yes, my lady," he replied.

"I shall return later. I will bring back some water and little food. I can smell some fresh water not to far from here," Sessanakou said as she headed off not giving Ogami a chance to respond.

"Alright, boy, what is wrong with you," Ogami said in annoyance as he sat down. He hated when Sessanakou left him to care for this human.

"Lord Ogami! She killed the frog!" he shouted wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Oh my! That is all! Well, I hate to break it to you, boy, but I'll do it anyways. You see every living thing has it's time in life when it dies, and all Lady Sessanakou did was speed the process up for it, and that does include you. You will die," Ogami replied.

He teared up again. What did he mean speed up the process. He was to young to comprend death. The thought had never occured to him before. Thoughts that had never entered his mind before entered. He was going to die sooner or later, and he wanted to live. He didn't want to die.

"Aww! Please don't cry! Anything, but cry!" Ogami begged, but it was to late. Din began to cry. Soon though something rustled in the bushes about three yards away. Din immendiently stopped his crying.

"Ogami?" he said as he wiped his snot onto his sleeve.

"Stay behind me, boy," Ogami replied when soon a little girl tripped and fell out of the bushes flat on her face, but she didn't cry only laughed as she wipped the dirt from her face.

"Rin!" Din shouted running towards her, but Ogami stopped him. She looked up and smiled, but soon Jaken stepped out in front of her.

"Ogami," Jaken said bitterly making a discusted face.

"Jaken," Ogami replied in a similer fashion.

Soon, they engaged in combat, and neither one of them winning. They were evenly matched. Jaken using his two-headed staff, and Ogami with his powerful demon attacks. It ended with a big bang as they both were knocked leaving a fearful Rin and Din by their selfs.

"What happened?" Rin asked as she crawled forward looking at Jaken then poking his eyes, but he only moaned.

"I don't really know," Din replied then laughed and that got Rin laughing.

"What's so funny, Din?" Rin asked as she settled down while Din was still laughing finally his laughter died down to and he began to tell her what was so funny.

"Look," he said pointing, " there's a little bug on that flower and when Ogami fell it hopped on him!"

"Oh," she said as she looked over the forest.

"Wow, look at the pretty flowers over there, " Rin said as she noticed a small patch of colorful flowers near them.

"You wanta pick some?" Din asked. He may sound a little girly, but he was only a little child. Everyone male or female picks flowers when they are little, and that includes Din.

_With the Inuyasha gang_

"Miroku? Are you sure you 're okay?" Sango asked as he ate the stew prepared by Akane while Keade was out picking herbs from her small garden.

"I'm fine, really," Miroku replied. He had felt weird after his little encounter with one of Shotoku's most powerful attacks. He remembered how he had fell face first into the ground. He didn't feel a thing. He only slipped into the darkness that was meant for him to never escape from.

"So, you are Shotoku's sister right?" Miroku asked sitting across from her.

"Aye, my child, I remember that attack since the first day I was old enough to come with him on a mission for the demon slayers. They needed him to produce a barrier for them since the demons from the west were coming to attack them, and he did. He stood right out of the village leaving me inside it, and he outside it. The demons never stood a chance," Akane replied smiling to herself at the memory.

"What I wanna know is what she was talking about a minute ago when she said I reminded her of another half-demon," Inuyasha said suddenly causing everyone to wonder the same thing.

"I'm surprised that you don't know it, Inuyasha, but of course you never knew much of your father's side of the family, right?" Akane replied sipping at a cup of tea.

"What are you talking about, you old hag," Inuyasha replied. He was very confused by this statement. What did she mean by his father's side of the family?

"Well, you see the half-demon I'm talking about is your cousin," Akane replied calmly as everyone was at the edge of there seats. They never knew that Inuyasha had other relatives.

"What are you talking about! I never heard about no cousin! You must have me confused with some other guy," Inuyasha replied. If he had other relatives he would know it, and this lady was just trying to scare him.

"Why of course you have a cousin since your father had a brother, who'd made the same mistake as your father; he mated with a demon first causing Sessanakou's birth then with a human causing Inuyome's birth. Both are your cousins and are very alike in more ways than I know," Akane replied.

"So, what you are saying is that Inuyasha has relatives, and he didn't know about it?" Sango asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes, of course, I know all about Inuyasha, and his family," Akane replied.

"So, you could most likely answer any question we ask about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked sipping up some of the stew fromt he bowl.

"Why, of course, I could," Akane replied with confidence in her voice.

"Okay, lady, you are seriously getting on my nerves!" Inuyasha shouted. He was tired of this lady saying she knew him when he had never even seen her before, "How do you know all this!"

"From Inuyome of course," Akane replied calmly dispite Inuyasha's loud outburst.

"Well, I say we find this 'Inuyome' so I can give her a piece of my mind!" Inuyasha shouted getting up.

"Inuyasha! We still have to locate Kagome!" Sango said stopping him in his tracks as he sighed.

"Kagome, you say?" Akane said looking up from her tea of the first time since they began talking, "I believe I know who you are talking about."

"What!" Inuyasha shouted as everyone else looked towards Akane. They were completly caught off gaurd. This person knew were Kagome was and yet they were sitting here just talking about nonsense.

"She stopped with Inuyome, Yuku, Hemotaka, and Sonew right before I came over here. I believe she was traveling with them. A very sweet girl that Kagome was," Akane replied to all the akward looks Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha aloing with Shippo were giving her.

_With the Inuyome gang_

"Come on cheer up, Inuyome," Roco said as they traveled down the road. Thay had decided not to stop by Akane's village since she wasn't going to be there.

"Shut up, you little brat," Inuyome replied as they walked into a village. There were lots of people in this village;it was most likely a wealthy village.

"Inuyome, he was only trying to get that gloomly look off your face. You know we will get another chance at Naruku," Sonew said trying cheer her up as well.

"Yea, I know, I just wish I could defeat him now before he gets more powerful than he is. He already has about nine peices of the sword, and alot of the fragments from the jewel,"Inuyome replied. It was obvious that she had been thinking about this.

"Come on, Inuyome, your thinking to hard," Hemotaka said turning around. He had ben listening to their conversation.

"No, I'm not! I really think we need to defeat him now," Inuyome replied. She was upset that she could not defeat him. She had been so close to avenging Shotoku's death. She was so close, so very close.

"Listen, Inuyome, do you think that I to want to defeat him now. It is something that will take patience. Something that seems to escape you often," Yuku replied as a little chuckle came from Hemotaka.

"That is true remember when she-," Hemotaka was cut off as Inuyome knocked him to the ground.

"Shut up, Hemotaka, before I get angry," Inuyome replied looking at him on the ground.

_With Rin and Din_

"Wow, that was fun!" Din exclaimed after they had picked the flowers. They had been laughing and cuttin up ever since they had been by their selfs with Jaken and Ogami unconcious.

Soon, though, Jaken woke up. Then not to soon after Ogami woke up. Both decided it would be best if theyhad never met.

"I had fun!" Din shouted after Rin had left.

"You better have and don't you even think about telling Sessanakou any of this," Ogami replied.

"Tell me what?" a hard cold women's voice said as Sessanakou walked out of the trees.

"Lady Sessanakou!" Ogami shouted as Din laughed and ran up to her.

"Now, what is it you wish to not tell me?" Sessanakou asked as she looked at Ogami her eyes peircing though him.

"Well, you see, ummm," Ogami replied studdering. He was going to have a time trying to tell Sessanakou that he had been knocked out by Jaken leaving Din to fend for himself.

* * *

**Brother:** Please! Let me have a cookie! I'll do anything!

**Sister:** (takes a bite out of a cookie)

**Brother:** PLEASE!

**Sister: **Well... (takes another bite out of cookie) Okay. (Hands brother a cookie)

**Brother: **Thank you so much! (Eats cookie in one bite) No! Can I have another?


	9. The search for Kagome continues

Hello my fellow readers! I would like to say I may not update any time soon after this since I am heading out of town for a little while. Also, I am going to change my name to Domitian. I am telling you this, so no one will be confused. As for why I am changing my name I needed another name that I thought was unique, and well I thought this was it. So now enjoy the chapter!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Brother: **Have you ever seen a ghost before? 

**Sister: **(stares at him like he has lost it) No...

**Brother: **Really? I think they exist because of the scifi channel.

**Sister: **Ha ha! I don't think so! (starts to make brother mad)

**Brother: **Shut up it's not like you know anything! They're real I say real!

* * *

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter nine: The search for Kagome continues

"Inuyasha! I can't believe that you have other relitives," Shippo said while Inuyasha snorted in discust. Whoever this Inuyome person was he was going to make sure she stopped her lying, and give Kagome back.

"I don't have other relitives you little brat. Whoever it is who claimed to be related to me is nothing more than a lair," Inuyasha replied to the small fox demon, who was in Sango's lap.

"You don't know that though Inuyasha, you might just have a cousin," Miroku replied logically. Even though it was none of his business he had been pondering about this situation. He had a good feeling that Akane had said the truth. He didn't know why, but he trusted the sweet old lady. (it might be because she saved his life..just a guess though)

"Shut up, Miroku, it's a lie whether you like it or not," Inuyasha replied to the monk.

"You both need to be quiet. Look theres the Akane's village ahead. They could be there considering that Akane said that she did invite them to come and stay the night even though she was gone," Sango said. She was tired of listening to the guys yammering on and on about Inuyasha's family tree, and this was a good way to make them stop.

"She's right," Miroku said in response to Sango's statement, "Come on lets check the village out."

They soon stopped to check out the village. Inuyasha was getting looks from all the villagers, and the only ones who seemed to notice was everyone except Inuyasha. Eventually they found the hut that belonged to Akane, and checked it out. Much to their disappointment Inuyome nor anyone else wasn't inside the house or so they thought.

"Great! We came here for noth-," Inuyasha said put stopped his sentence and began to sniff the ground, "Kagome was here. The old hag was right."

"Mother? Is that you? Your home early," they heard a young womens voice called.

She came into the doorway to discover it wasn't her mother. She was dressed in a priestess outfit similar to Kikyo's except that it wasn't red, but a dull brown instead. She looked a little like Kikyo in a way, but mostly she inherited her looks from her uncle, Shotoku. Her hair was cut short a little above the shoulders, but still long enough to put in a ponytail.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Inuyasha and the others, "Inuyome, what is it you want here, why are you dressed differant, and who are these people you have brought with you?" she asked as if interrogating them.

"First off my name ain't Inuyome it's Inuyasha! Secondly I don't care about the rest of the questons you just asked," Inuyasha replied crossing his arms smirking slightly.

"Then you must die for in the absince of my mother I am the priestess of this village," the women replied taking something from the pouch on her side as a pink light ingulfed it.

"Bring it on, lady," Inuyasha replied as Miroku and Sango was about to stop the women from attacking, but it was to late. She threw it as Inuyasha tryed to avoid it still smirking, but it caught his pants leg sticking him to the wall then the next thing he knew he couldn't move. It turns out that she had during the time that the first thing she threw was in the air taken three and throwing them in the excat spots holding Inuyasha to the wall.

"Listen, we were sent by Akane! Inuyasha didn't mean what he said he's just a little hot-tempered," Miroku exclaimed before she could finish him off.

"Hmm...so you were sent my mother were you?" she asked looking at Miroku supisiously, "Why should I trust your words?"

"Because we were only here to see if Inuyome was here that is all. A friend of ours is with them and we have to find her," Miroku replied hoping that the women would accept it.

"Oh, you must mean, Kagome then," the women replied letting down her guard.

"Right, have you seen her?" Sango asked in hopes that they were here.

"Yes, but not since my mother left," she replied looking towards Inuyasha, who'd fallen down from the wall since her spell had worn off.

"You've seen Kagome then right," Inuyasha said angrily, "Then you could know where she is now right?"

"I may, but I'm not going to tell you with that attitude," the girl replied when Miroku interrupted Inuyasha from saying anything more.

"So, what's your name. I mean a pretty girl like yourself must have a pretty name right," he said causing her to blush.

"Well, if you must know my name is Kikyo," she replied smiling at the lecher.

"Well then tha- wait wh-what did you say?" Miroku asked looking at her confused.

"Your name is Kikyo?" Inuyasha excliamed, "How could that be?"

"Well, I was named after Keade's older sister. It was decided between them that if I were a boy I would be called Shotoku, but if I were a girl I would be called Kikyo, and thankfully I was a girl," Kikyo said with a small smile on her face.

"So, you use shuriken like Shotoku?" Inuyasha asked studying the thing she had got him with.

"Yes, just as the rest of my family has, and one day I want to be as strong as Shotoku to," Kikyo replied sitting down on a cloth that lay on the floor next to a pile of burnt wood. She then took two peices of flint hitting them together producing sparks nessisary to start the fire.Soon, it cought fire.

"Can you tell use a little of Shotoku?" Miroku asked curious to know about him, and to see if he had any sort of weakness.

"Well, I guess I know a little, let's see the thing I have heard mostly about Shotoku was he used sarcasm alot, was extremly strong, and his death," Kikyo replied searching her mind for anymore information on her uncle.

"His death? Just how did he die?" Miroku asked hoping that finding out what defeated him would produce some kind of weakness.

_With the Inuyome gang_

"I sense a fragment of the jewel," Kagome said as they continued along with path. They had eaten at the village from eariler and was now heading to the next one.

"Wh-what?" Inuyome replied to the simple statement.

"I sense a piece of the Shikon No Tama that better for you," Kagome replied with a little sarcasm. She had been in a bad mood ever since a drunk from the village before had...well...not been very nice to her. One of the times she wished she'd had Inuyasha with her.

"Well, then I think we should go find it and take it from whoever has it now," Sonew said looking up at Inuyome who was about to insult Kagome for her smart remark, but instead decided to let it go and answered Sonew.

"Yeah, I think we should check it out. I mean if the jewel is just as important as the sword," Inuyome replied looking sourly at Kagome, who in turn simply ingnored the half-demon girl.

"Alright then let's go!" Hemotaka cheerfully while Yuku looked at him solomnly. She wanted what he had. The fun loving attitude, and the smiles, and laughs, but she knew better than that. She must do what almost seems impossible to them. Defeat Naraku.

_Somewhere you don't know _

"Do you think they will come simply for that small jewel?" he asked confused.

"Yes, because this isn'tpart of just any jewel this ispart ofthe Shikon No Tama," she said smirking a little holding it up to let him see it.

"Really, now is it?" he replied with new found confidence, "I really have missed alot haven't I"

"Oh, yes, very much," she replied looking at him with his smirk on his face. His sarcasm was bugging her, but as she recalled it always had.

_With the Inuyome gang_

"Which way Kagome? Lead the way," Sonew said as they followed Kagome down the path. She was going off road now, and into a forest. Soon, the crunches of tree branches, and leaves could be heard as they continued there journey.

"We're getting closer," Kagome murmered walking past a gloomy dead tree trunk with moss growing on it. Roco had taken a liking to her and was upon her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I don't know why whoever it is that has this jewel is way out here! I mean why would a demon want to be way out here? There's hardly any vegitation and I can't even find one river near by, and there are no clues to one any where near here," Inuyome said to no one imparticular.

"Stop there it is!" Kagome shouted pointing to a tree trunk, and right on top of it was indeed the fragmentof the jewel.

"Wait, Kagome!" Yuku said before she could go any farther.

"Hmm?" Kagome replied looking back at Yuku whose eyes were glowing a little.

"This isn't normal. Don't you see. It's a set up. How else could the jewel fragment sit so on the stump. It has been placed there by someone who has planned ahead," Yuku replied looking around getting everyone on alert when suddenly someone attacked with an arrow flamed with pink.

It went though theair grazing Yuku's shoulder knocking it way from it's real target, Inuyome. They just stood there as Kagome prepared her bow and arrows, Sonew reaching into his pouch on his belt for the shuriken that lay in it, Inuyome grabing th hilt of her sword. Hemotaka and Yuku took their normal battle positions. Roco ran for cover.

"Yuku! Are you okay," Hemotaka asked looking at her shoulder.

"It burns, but it'll be fine," she replied not even bothering to look at him for she needed to find where the attackers next attack would be.

"You guys! This is Kikyo's arrow!" Kagome said as they all looked at her amazed.

"You don't mean Akane's daughter do you? I don't think she has ever used a bow in her life," Hemotaka replied confused.

"What? No! Not her Keade's older sister," Kagome replied a tiny bit annoyed.

"Oh right! I knew that," Hemotaka replied laughing a bit nerviously.

"Well, now, if it isn't Inuyome, and here I was expecting someone else," a male's voice said from behind them when a huge blow of energy came with a loud rumbling noise followinf it.

"Sonew!" Inuyome shouted quickly pushing him out of the way next grabing Kagome as Yuku and Hemotaka was left to find for themselves, but they were pretty smart.

Yuku quickly took her staff upside down producing a small barrier around herself and Hemotaka until the attack ended.

"Sh-Shotoku? Is that you?" Inuyome asked knowing that attack.

* * *

**Brother:**Told you they were real! (points to the tv)

**Sister:** Yeah, and you actually believe that?

**Brother:** Of course! I mean no one could fake that!

**Sister:**Sure they can't (Looks at a man with a sheet with two holes cut in it over his head)

**Brother: **You just don't want to admitt I'm right about something for once! Wait a minute that didn't come out right...


	10. The Full Moon

Hello, and welcome back! Sorry, for making you wait for so long. I didn't mean for this story to go so far without an update. Anyways, it's here so, enjoy the chapter.Also, this story is soon coming to an end. Only about 1 or 2 more chapters left for this story. Most likely two. I have been pondering about making a sequal to it, but I shall leave that up to you.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Brother:** So, this story is going to end soon, and I won't be able to talk on it no more!

**Sister:** (sighs) Yeah, unfortunatly, I really enjoyed writing it to.

**Brother:** (looks away and nods) Well, might as well enjoy it, stupid!

**Sister: **(smiles) Yeah, you idiot! Might as well! You know I have another story a brewin' in my head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kagome meets Inuyome**

Chapter Ten: The full moon

A deep voice began to snicker only so lightly that only Inuyome could hear it well enough to realize it to really be Shotoku. Her heart was once again beating fast just as it had almost 50 years ago, but then darkness flooded in from where he'd betrayed her. Wait, had she forgotten the tears from his eyes the day of both of their deaths, and Naraku. Tears flooded into her eyes remembering as the pain from that night as the memories returned to her.

"Shotoku?" she repeated again. Her eyes searching in the direction of his scent.

"Hello, Inuyome, its been a while hasn't it," a deep voice replied as the snickering returned only louder. Soon, he emerged from his place in the woods.

"Shotoku, what is it you want?" Sonew asked as jealousy flurished in his eyes.

"Oh, Sonew, how could I forget; it's nothing I didn't want the last time we met," Shotoku replied with a small amount of saracasm in his voice. It was then his attention turned to Yuku, who was glaring hard at him. He smiled.

The last time they met himself and Yuku didn't get along well seeing that her dark powers were quite a challenge, but he still won over all. She did not take it well losing control of her powers which almost destroyed him along with herself and friends. He knew she would be sitting this one out unless she was abslutly needed.

"Shotoku! Why do you continue to fight me! You know it wasn't I who betrayed you yet you still despise me!" Inuyome shouted causing Shotoku to look her way his face becoming stone cold.

"Because, Inuyome, you should have come and talked with me. You should have known me long enough to know I would never hurt you on purpose, and now because of this mistrust in one another we fight," Shotoku replied looking directly into Inuyome's eyes, which was full of tears she would not allow to fall.

'Wow, ' Kagome thought as she heard all of this, 'it's just like a sick fairy tale, and Shotoku should know better and forgive her. After the life she might have had as a half-demon she might not of known what to believe.'

"Now, Inuyome, you will die for real this time!" Shotoku shouted as another blast from his sword exploded into excistance as eveyone once again ran for cover.

"No! It is you who will die, Shotoku, you have become twisted in the head!" Inuyome shouted a tear falling onto her hadn as she unsheathedher sword as it transformed into all its wonderful glory.

_With the Inuyasha Gang_

Everyone's mouths were open in surprise as Kikyo finished the story about her uncle, Shotoku's death. They knew that story, but mainly it was Inuyasha it affected as if it couldn't have happened, but according to her it did, and it all seemed to make sense, but now he had to find out what this Shikon sword was and how powerful it was.

"Excuse ne if you don't mind me asking, who revived Shotoku?" Miroku asked as his curouisty was getting to him. He saw Kikyo sigh and finally bring her head up as she had been looking down whist telling the story. It was dark and the only light they had was the fire Kikyo had lighted before, the moon, and the stars. The fire now shined on her face differantly than before as she told them.

"It...was I who did it. I had...tricked Sonew into giving up his soul, but I didn't mean for Shotoku to create such a mess. I was going to give Sonew back the soul, but Shotoku refused to die again. I was hoping he could help me out with fusing my aura with the shuikin as my mother had been showing me to do as you can tell from before I have gotten pretty good," Kikyo replied sighing not really meaing to brag but it just came out.

"So, your saying that you brought Shotoku back into excistance?" Sango asked entranced in this story.

"Yes, and now I have decided to travel to defeat him; I was surposed to be leaving today, but my mother needed me for a differant task which is more important at the moment," Kikyo replied her hand turning into a fist. Her uncle must be stopped. His soul is not what it used to be.

Inuyasha looked away towards the door as a familiar scent began it's way into his nose. He knew that scent as a few more familar scents began to reveal themselves as well. Soon, he realized that one belonged to Kikyo whist the other was Kagome, but wait he thought theres a few more unfamilar to me.

"We must go now, thank you for that useless story. I know your lying," Inuyasha said with a small smirk. He knew that there was no Inuyome. Whoever she was must have talked this Kikyo into telling this story, but this Shikon Sword was sounded interesting. But he knew that it was the truth. Deep down he knew.

"Inuyasha! I will tell you now I do not lie! This story is true whether you want to believe it or not is up to you," Kikyo said heatedly. She didn't like to take up for Inuyome, but he was insulting not just Inuyome, but herself as well.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said.

Sango looked his way. She knew this story was true, and yet Inuyasha still refused to believe there was an Inuyome. Sighing she made her way with Miroku at her side with Shippo on his shoulder out the door after Inuyasha.

_With the Inuyome Gang_

"Inuyome, you heathen half-demon, or should I say human," Shotoku said with a smirk knowing he had won this fight now all he had to worry about was Yuku and her darkness.

After a short battle between Shotoku and Inuyome the full moon came up revealing itself as Inuyome had forgotten all about her human night. She slowly felt her power draining from her as Shotoku wounded her just as she finished the transformation. Slowly the blood drianed from her as her vision became blurry. Soon, Sonew was at her side.

"Inuyome!" he shrieked as she looked at him with pain filled eyes.

"Sonew, I feel weak, what has happened?" She asked as he quickly dragged her off the battle field beginning to address her wounds quickly knowing that in this form she would die. It was then Yuku stepped up to bat. She knew she was going to have to keep herself under control, and right now it was not an easy task because the rage from the last battle raged within her as she glared scornfully in his direction.

"Shotoku! You evil monster! Can't you see what you have become!" she shouted seriously.

He only grinned in return to her statement,"Your afriad aren't you, Yuku, I can tell your afraid of losing control again. I can see it in your eyes," he said provoking her.

Her eyes glowed but only for a moment, but she relized what he was doing and looked hard at him. Thinking if only she could smirk and provoke him with a small laugh knowing he would become offended just as he did her.

She then quickly quickly turned her staff upside down before making sure everyone was out of the way as she winked at Hemotaka only to inform him that the 'plan' was going into affect. The two of them had a special move that even if her black magic failed there was a smal back up plan in action. He nodded acknoleging the plan.

"Darkness aid me," she chanted before shouted,"Dark power!" as the wave of darkness exploded from her staff as Shotoku countered as as his most powerful attack was unleashed from his sword. It was then they battled back and forth each appearing evenly matched until Shotoku slowly took the led as the darkness was forced back to its maker. Soon, Shotoku forced the attack back onto the attacker. she then shielded herself from the blast.

"Ahhh!" Shotoku shouted looking towards his leg where a shuiken was implanted into both legs as well as a huge ninja star implanted into his back.

The Shuriken was unexpected as Sonew realized what Hemotaka and Yuku had planned and wanted in. At the moment he was not happy that Shototku had hurt Inuyome. Anger had been unleashed within him.

"You will pay for this!" Shotoku shouted his whole body glowing as an attack exploded from his entire body hurting only Yuku as Hemotaka and Sonew didn't feel a thing.

"Yuku! What's wrong?" Hemotaka asked suddenly as the pain within her grew.

"It's only a small spell I created that only affects Yuku because of the spell Naraku put on her," Shotoku laughed. He had been excited about testing it, and was quite excited that it had worked better than expected.

"Sh-Shotoku!" they heard a weak voice say as a tired Inuyome stood glaring hard at Shotoku, who began to snicker at her feeble attempt to stop him.

"What's so funny," she said her voice hoarse as she lifted one of her arms for the other one at the moment was useless. She smirked cracking her knuckles.

"You know you can't stop me so why even try?" Shotoku said reaching his arm up stopping an arrow from hitting his face as it was meer centimeters from hitting him.

'He stopped my attack!" Kagome shouted as he simply looked at her in disgust.

"And you are to be believed as Kikyo's reincarnation," he tsked.

"Please, Kagome, I realize your trying to help all of you, but this is my fight so let me fight it!" Inuyome said not turning away from Shotoku.

"That's right come to your demise!" Shotoku said laughing.

"It is not my demise that shall be unfolding, Shotoku she replied staggering her way towards him falling to her knees letting out some blood from her mouth.

"Inuyome! You are in no condiction to fight," Sonew said softly as at that very moment Shotoku attacked sticking his sword though her leg wounding her even more as she gave out a shriek of pain holding the wound with her hands.

"Inuyome!...Shotoku!" Sonew shouted as he turned his head and imagine his surprise when he saw...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, and not to worry! Inuyasha and Kagome will be renuited soon! -


	11. The Life Ended

Hello! I am sorry, but I have been a while since I have updated and the sad thing is I don't have an excuse...well, anyways hope you enjoy the chapter! lol And unfortunetly Brother and Sister will not have their little skit proformed for ya'll today...Brother is a little under the weather...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter eleven: The Life Ended 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternaty to Kagome she was able to gaze upon his face once again as his eyes watched what was unfolding in front of him, but his eyes were only for Kagome as they finally found her gaze.

"Kagome," he whispered, "Kagome!" he said more loudly as she waved to him when suddenly Shotoku chuckled darkly under his breath.

"Inuyasha! Please, you must help them! Inuyome will die!" Kagome said suddenly remembering the danger they were all in.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered towards Inuyome as she was posed on one knee her good arm holding the rest of her up Sonew beside her. Sonew watched Inuyasha carefully unsure of him, but Inuyome continued to watched Shotoku with a scornful look not even bothering to have any interest in Inuyasha.

"That's Inuyome!" he cried almost discusted.

"Yes, she is normally more powereful than this, and I would prefer you not to look down upon her on her human night," scolded Yuku who glared at him menancingly, and it chilled him to the bone, but he refused to allow this to be known.

"Ha, yeah, well, I don't think she would be that powerful anyways," he scoffed smirking slightly, but quickly lost it as Yuku's eyes glowed a bright white.

"NO!" she shieked shaking her head as her eyes continued to glow her whole frame shaking violently.

Hemotaka saw this his eyes growing wide he raced to her rescue putting his arms around her waist doing his best to calm her as she struggled in his arms until she finally was calmed.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome commanded angerly as Inuyasha plummeted into the dirt.

"Yuku, how are you?" Kagome questioned worriedly as Inuyasha akwardly made his way out of the dirt standing as he studied Yuku. Apperantly there was something about her that didn't make her your ordinarey human. If only he had known that sooner!

"I-I-I am f-fine, thank you," she stuttered seriously gaining her posture again then turned her angry glare to Inuyasha, "Now then! Nobady insults Inuyome while I live!" she roared threatening to return to her fatal stage of her power, but was able to keep stable as Inuyasha gave her a balnk look.

"What is she?" questioned Inuyasha to Kagome as she gave him a horrible look that tortured his mind, "We have no time! And Inuyasha you will you or will you not help Inuyome?"

Inuyasha grumbled and reentfully agreed to help. That was when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived on the back of Kilala. They looked out upon the scene cautiously, but then an audible surpised gasp made it's way to Miroku's ears. Sango's face paled as her eyes focased on Hemotaka, who'd suddenly turned to meet her gaze as his eyes widened.

"Sango?" he whispered questionaly, and even though she couldn't hear him she easily made what his lips said in her mind and nodded her head.

He smiled suddenly happy to find someone from his village. He'd thought they all parished in the attack, but new hope new arose deep in his heart as she smiled back at him, but suddenly they were all focased on one creature.

"Ha! Wow, I am impressed Inuyome! I wasn't expecting anyone to come to your rescue!" he said his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Niether was I, and they won't be coming to my rescue either," Inuyome replied hoarsely as her expression turned into a smirk.

"Inuyome! You will accept help from me at least! I don't care what you saw now! I will protect and return the favor since you have saved me countless times," Sonew replied almost angrly causing Inuyome's head to snap out and glare at Sonew.

"You wouldn't dare! This is my battle and I will fight it like I intended ALONE!," Inuyome roared as she attracted everyone's stares as she had wanted to do.

"Hm, this Inuyome I must say does resemble Inuyasha with more than just looks," muttered Miroku as Sango quickly agreed while Inuyasha hearing this rolled his eyes, but he had to addmitt this Inuyome was one to admire.

Most people would almost begg for help and yet she insisted to fight it alone just as he would have even though he knew it would be pointless as she did now. He suddenly felt protective of her as if she were his sister, but he knew he shouldn't she wasn't really family or so he thought. Deep down he knew she was related to him, but he just pushed it away.

"No, you will not fight this alone, Inuyome," Yuku insisted her face stern, and Inuyome knew she wouldn't change her mind, "Like it or not you have friends that will help you no matter what you say."

"Yeah!" agreed Hemotaka, "I have lost far more than I would have thought, and I don't intend on losing you as well!"

"You fools!" shouted Inuyome though she was so very thankful they were willing to help, but she didn't want them hurt in a battle she knew was her's and her's alone.

"Fools as we may be, but we refuse to leave you," replied Yuku a small sparkle of happness appeared in her eyes as her lips tryed to make it's way into a smile, but it refused to do so.

Inuyome got the message, and she smiled shaking her head slightly. Inuyasha was watching this unfold and was surpised that they all didn't just leave as Inuyome had insisted, but decided to think of it later as he watched with a careful eye the evil form of Shotoku.

"Wonderful little sappy speech there, Yuku," he laughed loudly throwing his head back, "But you forget easily the damage I can do to you!"

Her eyes glowed once agian, "Not before I can do this! Dark Power!" she shrieked throwing the gold orb on the ground quickly surprising the Inuyasha gang.

None of them knew of what to expect then, but was frightened at the suddenly large amount of energy that flowed out of Yuku's body and into the staff where is flowed out like water. She began to scream loudly as she used her entire bit of engery unleashing it upon Shotoku.

Needless to say Shotoku was surpised by this power quickly producing a barrierer that could not protect him then he grew fearful before conjuring up his most powerful attack taking his sword and swinging it heavily into the ground as the attack thundered to meet Yuku's attack head-on.

It met with a huge clash that sounded like one thousand pound boulders slamming together with all their strenth. It killed everyone's ears and the air that occured when the attacks nearly blew them away as the noise continued as long as the attacks were stable. For at least fifteen minutes this continued as everyone held their ears and held on as the gusts of wind whirled around each of them.

It was then to everyone's surprise Yuku began to win. Seeing this she pushed harder as the pain increased within her chest. It was burning her from the inside out. She needed to meditate badly now.

Shotoku also took notice to this as his body began to glow faintly outlining his form at first, but then becoming more noticeable as his attack was pushed even farther back by Yuku that was when it occured. He shouted as the attack sprung from his chest as it had done before, and before anyone could see it Yuku was unconcious.

"Miroku?" Sango cried suddenly causing everyone to look towards her as Hemotaka ran to Yuku's limp body.

"Ahh!" he shouted. He couldn't undestand this burning thoughtout his body this pain was the most painful he had ever expeicanced thoughtout his life, and he was suddenly fearing for it as he had done just recently.

"Don't worry," sneered Shotoku with discust, "he will be fine, but it does intriuge me though. I did not know he was cursed by Naraku as well!"

"You mean that she's-," Inuyasha burst out, but was interrupted by Shotoku.

"Yes, she is quiete a formidiable opponent. Don't you agree?" asked Shotoku showing off a wicked grin answering Inuyasha's question beore he could even get it out.

"You stupid fool! How dare you!" shouted Inuyome as she got up ignoring the pain as it coursed though her viens.

She then arn holding the useless rusted degraded form of the Kimo to attack him and just about as she was going to attack Shotoku threw a palm up thrusting it forward a small balct of pink erupted from hit hitting Inuyome dead in the chest as she suddenly moaned in pain her breaths coming slower and slower as she fell limp to the ground her eyes losing their life, and it was in that second the life of Inuyome was ended.

"INUYOME!" roared Sonew as he ran foward to pick up the now dead body.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that I just wanted to tell you I will update my next chapter within the next week or two so you don't have much longer of a wait! 


	12. Hope

Hey, I had a feeling most of you would not excatly like the death of Inuyome, but I hope you will enjoy this chapter more!

Chapter twelve: Hope

"Inuyome!" wept Sonew as everyone was suddenly silent while they peered down at the pair.

"No! Please! Inuyome! You can't die! Not now! Please not now! Not after all we have been though! You must live!," he sobbeduselessly into her limb shoulder.

Inuyasha was surprised at this and angered at the same time. He stared down at the couple knowing excatly how Sonew felt for he had felt it before when he thought Kagome had died. He shivered at the thought. He also felt a conection with the Inuyome charator. He couldn't explain it, but he liked the half-demon girl, and didn't want her to die. He looked around to see the tear-drenched faces of her friends.

"Well, then, that was easier than I expected!" mused Shotoku smirking crookedly staring down, but deep down in him pain erupted.

In his mind he was screaming what have I done! He had just killed his lost love. He thought of himself as an evil monster and was suddenly appolled at himself. He used to be the protector of people and yet here he was killing. Killing uselessly.

"No! You will perish! I will avenge her murder! How dare you!" shouted Inuyasha who whipped his sword out as it grew into it's magnifacint form suprising himself and everyone else around him.

"Sango! Please, fetch Sesshomaru, he is near I know he is!" called Kagome after hearing Inuyasha say he would help, but also worried for him.

She was upset over the death Inuyome and would not let her go so easily! She furiously raced to Sango who put Miroku on the ground as he lay unconious while Kagome quickly got on the back of Kilala, and off they went to find Sesshomaru to beg him for the powers of his sword.

Inuyasha who was going to object to submitting to his half-brothers whim watched and sighed as they left then looked over at the unhappy priest sobbing over the body that belonged to his cousin's soul, and knew it was for the best.

"Why is it any of your business? I know your true intentions was to do as I have done and slay her," inquired Shotoku his eyes a bit teary as he looked into the eyes of Inuyasha seeing the blazing fury within.

"Yeah, that's true, but changing your mind isn't against the rules!" replied Inuyasha his eyes turning to slits and then attacked as Shotoku defended himself.

They both fought hard. Inuyasha and Shotoku's swords clanged together with such force the sounds were almost unbearable to the ears of humans. Finally realizing that they were evenly matched with their weapons they brought out the better attacks of their swords.

_With Kagome and Sango_

"Where do you think he is, Kagome?" asked Sango as they raced against to find the demon lord.

"I...I don't know," Kagome replied, "I just know that he should be near since we battled with him not to long ago."

Sango could only nod as they continued to search for Sesshomaru until Kilala caught hold of the scent.

They then raced along the ground dodging unmoving trees and low branches. Soon, they made it to a field, but they did not intend on what happened next. There in the feild was Sesshomaru, but also another. It was a female one like Sesshomaru.

Her skin a pale white color and one fat single deep crimson mark on each of her cheeks. She looked like a Greek goddess as she fought the handsome demon lord. Both of them were breathing heavily staring at each other pure hate in their eyes. Off to the side they saw two small children playing, and then two other less powerful demons cheering their masters on loyally.

"Hmm, it appears we have company," the women said looking towards Kagome and Sango.

"Who is that, Kagome?" Sango asked looking at the girl who was smirking at them.

"Sessanakou," Kagome replied softly looking at the two powerful demons, "Sesshomaru!"

"What is it that you want from me you insolent human?" he responded coldly his eyes still focasted on Sassankou.

"We need your help," Kagome blurted out.

_With both gangs_

"Ahh," shouted Inuyasha as he dodged the heart stopper as Akane had called it then turing around quickly shouting an Iron Rever Soul Stealer slashing at the already wounded Shotoku hitting on on his left arm.

Inuyasha had lost his sword while they were fighting only a few minutes ago. He looked over at it on the ground longing to hold it once again in his firm grip. As Shotoku was detracted Sonew with his new found fury blasted him with a shurikin while a newly awakened Yuku remained meditating in the air a small force field around her to protect her.

Miroku had also awakened, and was looking around confused a small Shippo remaining with him. He looked over at Hemotaka who was preparing to throw the enormas throwing star off his back.

"Uh, Shippo? What's going on here?" he asked the small frightened fox demon as he watched the fight.

"I'm not sure, but it appears Inuyasha's cousin over there is dead, and Inuyasha is avenging her then Kagome left with Sango to find Sesshomaru," he explained as simple as a young child could.

Miroku nodded wnting more details about what happened, but knew that was as ood as it was going to get for him. He watched as Inuyasha made a break for his sword while Shotoku dodged the huge shuriken that had now been thrown by Hemotaka in an all out fury.

It was ovbious something had spooked them all. It could only be Inuyome's death that caused such rage to be departing there bodies all at the same time. He suddenly felt compassion for the poor group at losing such an important member as he watched tears falling down each member. The demon slayer, the preist, the young cat demon, and the cursed woman were all crying uselessly over the death of the over confident half-demon.

Inuyasha reached over and grasped his sword, but only for a moment as Shotoku immediently noticed this and threw one of his own pink shurikens as it pentrated deep into Inuyasha's hand causing him to scream in agony as the burning sensation took control of it causing him to rip his hand from his sword and pull out the small round pointed metal thing that caused him so much pain.

Shotoku laughed slowly his vengence no longer seeming all that sweet. His eyes held tears in them as he continued to battle. He looked down at Inuyasha as he once again began to reach for his sword, but it was in vain as Shotoku instantly darted foreward and kicked the sword from his grasp.

"Grraa!" Inuyasha shouted in fustration once again forced to dodge the head on attacks from Shotoku.

"What is the matter Inuyasha? It seems you are beginning to realize that you have lost this fight," Shotoku said his voice wavering a bit with his threat which no longer seemed so high and mighty.

"Yeah, right," Inuyasha muttered when an idea hit him hard in the head.

He looked towards Inuyome's body her sword laying there with no one to weild it. If she wasn't alive to use it then what was keeping him from using it? It was then settled in his mind that he would use it no matter how much he knew she would disapprove of it if Kagome came back quick enough with Sango to safe her. Not that Sesshomaru would save her anyways. It was a slim chance she would survive.

He slide towards the body of Inuyome unknown to what he would do when he got to her sword, but it was worth a chance. He picked up the sword hoping to make it word somehow startling everyone by grabing the sword. Doing his best he tryed to make the sword transform, but it did nothing.

"Uselss!" Inuyasha shouted in fury This was his last chance, "Dang it you stupid sword work!"

He tryed to make it work a few more times when the laughing of Shotoku's loud booming voice erupted throughout the silence. It was then Inuyasha turned towards him in rage about to shout out a string of curses until something miraculously happened. The sword began to glow and suddenly it transformed into a sword worthy of the Tetsusaiga. He held it for a few moments amazed and then did what Inuyasha did best. He smirked and laughed at Shotoku's startled face.

_With Kagome and Sango_

"Do you truly think that I the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands will help you of all people! The wench whom travels with my low lifeof a half-brother. Do not insult me," Sesshomaru replied his eyes remaining locked with Sessanakou's.

"Please! Sesshomaru! We need your sword's powers to resurrect Inuyome!" Kagome shouted the statement picked up by not the eyes of Sesshomaru, but of Sessanakou.

"No! I was surposed to be her downfall!" she shouted suddenly by Kilala glaring into the eyes of Kagome while Kilala gave a low warning growl.

"She is dead, by Shotoku's hands," Sango explained in a soft whisper.

Sessanakou gave out a low growl as she turned and grabed Din. He looked up at her confused, but she gave him a look that told him now is not the time. She then glared over at Ogami, who was now staring at her like she had lost her mind.

"Come! Now is a good time to put your powers to good use!" she growled menicingly her voice held a particular note in it that told Ogami now was not the time to agrue, so he just followed her close behind.

"I am ready! I shall revive her, but only so I shall be the one to kill her," the Greek goddess growled at the two human girls.

"Does this mean you are going to save your pathitic half-sister? If so I will say I have won this battle, and will therefore shame you in my triumph,," Sesshomaru threatened his voice acidic.

She turned to glare icily. Then without a word ran up to the two girls, and shot forward unexpectingly causing Kilala to follow her trying to catch up with her and eventually made it beside her.

"Thank you so much," Kagome said emotion covering her tone making her voice jagged.

Sessanakou rolled her eyes before retorting, "Yes, just remember I am not in this for you or Inuyome's sake! I am in this for my own purpose."

Kagome just turned away shaking her head as she thought of all the happy faces that would appear after Inuyome's rebirth. Not to mention her own happiness would sore almost as high as everyone else's for she had been part of their group for a short time and knew how much they depended on Inuyome.

_With both gangs_

The swords clanged together hard, but the Kimo held well. Inuyasha was doing his best to figure out the special attacks of the unfamilar sword as Hemotaka did his best to tell the attacks to Inuyasha.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Hemotaka shouted in fustration causing Inuyasha to scowl.

"Look, nothing is happenin' that ain't my fault!" Inuyasha shouted back dodging an attack from Shoktoku.

"Try it again! Water, Lighting Strike! Simple enough!" Hemotaka shouted back haping that this time something would happen.

"Graa! Water Lighting strike!" Inuyashe shouted producing only a small amount of water to make a puddle while a soft rumbling noise was created overhead.

Hemotaka looked at the puddle his eyes fearful. If Inuyasha could not weild it then what would happen to it? Such a powerful sword in the hands of the enemy. Then again who could use it? Not to mention this was their last chance.

Just then Kagome and Kilala burst through the forest trees branches and leaves covered them while Sessanakou looked just as perfect as she had when they first met her. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the beautiful demon with a small child strown across her back as he looked around fearfully.

"Where is she?" Sessankou demanded in a harsh tone directed to Hemotaka.

Hemotaka only looked amazed to see her. Why would she be here instead of Sesshomaru? Confusion battled within him as he continued to stare knowing good and well his face was full of confusion not even bothering to hid it.

"Over there," he said pointing to the body Sonew stood over protecting.

"Move away you weakling," she demanded when a pink shuriken hit her in the side.

She gasped and looked up surprised that anyone would attack such a powerful demoness like herself. The thought confused her until she turned to see Shotoku, who stood there a serious look upon his face. She felt her side and pulled her hand back when she felt a thick liquid pooring out of it then looking down at it she saw the crimson blood that now stained her clothes.

* * *

A/n- So I know I took forever and so sorry. A small case of the writers block. Anyways, please leave good ol' Domitian a review before you leave! Pretty please! 


	13. Revive

A/n: Hey guys! Been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry about that. I have no excuse except I've just been to lazy to write the next chapter, but here it is now. I hope to update more often.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**(Sonew is like Kagome , Inuyome is like Inuyasha , Hemotaka is like Sango , Yuku is like Miroku, Roco is like Shippo )**

P.s: I didn't put my disclaimer for chapter 12, so this will do for both 12 and this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13 

Sessanakou looked straight at Shotoku, her eyes full of fury and anger. Pulling out the metal object, that had penatrated her body, she flung it hard to the side, when the spiritual power of it took effect. A small burning sensation began moving throughout her body as poisen would. Her eyes widening slightly in surprise she continued staring at Shotoku, a smirk now spread across his face.

"How dare you. You pathetic human," Sessanakou said menicingly.

Shotoku's smirk widened, "If I be as pathetic as you claim, why not try me?" he challenged, swiping his sword through the air as if to provoke her.

No such trick would work with the almighty leader of the Eastern lands. Sessanakou's eyes darkened at the challenge. Normally she would accept such an easy challenge, but this human, she could tell was differant, and had to go about this wisely.

"Ogami," she said her voice barely above a whisper, "You must go revive Inuyome. Meanwhile I shall deal with this nuisence."

"Of course my lady," Ogami replied bowing slightly.

"Humans," Sessanakou said in her regular demanding cold tone, turning towards Kagome and Sango, "Please take Din."

The greek goddess took the frightened child from her back, whispered in his ear that everything would be okay, and handed him over to the two ladies. Then turning back to the preist, she gave out a loud snarl.

"Prepare yourself, human, for you do not know what you have just gotten yourself into," Sessanakou warned, the back of her throat rumbling out a low growl.

Inuyasha, with Hemotaka now by his side, gazed at this powerful demon as if he had gazed upon her before. In fact, he had. Remembering, he could see his brother fighting with her. She was indeed strong to have indured a fight with his half-brother. Extrodinarly elegant, she made her way gracefully into the battlefield. He watched holding the Kimo protectively in his palm, forgotten, as he watched the scene play before him with curious eyes.

Shotoku meerly got into his fighting pose for he did not have a stance as Sessanakou stepped closer to him sending chills down his spine. This wasn't your every day regular demon, and he knew that. She stopped only a few paces from him, her eyes never leaving his face.

With care, Sessanakou removed her sword, Harami, from its protective sheath. Shotoku watched with an unimpressed expression on his face. Glaring, Sessanakou with one graceful move swiftly got into her battle stance.

"Your death is near, human," Sessanakou declared her low-key voice hard and monotone.

"If you think so, demon," Shotoku replied disbelieving, when suddenly Sessanakou broke into a fearless quick run, and only a second later did the clang of swords ring throughout the forest of which they resided.

Ogami rushed to the side of Inuyome ignoring the questions from Sonew. Why was he the one to have to tend to this pathetic excuse of a sister to his lady? Not happy with saving the life of one of his most detested foes, he carefully lift both palms about the now human half demon, and began to chant the spell that would return Inuyome's lost life.

Roco, one of the most forgotten during the battle had made great friends with Shippo during the short amount of time they had met. Both were now hiding behind the same rock exchanging stories of their travels. Miroku had left Shippo to see Sango, when she and Kagome had returned with demon that resembled Sesshomaru.

Miroku, finally reaching the two girls, was surprised to see a young boy with them. He looked at Kagome curiously before asking the question, that played upon his lips.

"Who is that?" Miroku asked curiously, looking at the young child.

"This is Din," Kagome replied her face serious as she held the boy's hand, "Sessanakou's child."

"Sessanakou?" Miroku questioned.

"She is the cousin of Sesshomaru, half-sister of Inuyome, and the leader of the Eastern lands," Kagome replied watching the battle between the powerful demoness and evil priest.

Soon, Kagome spotted Inuyasha surveying the battle with Hemotaka by his side watching as well. Both were debating on whether they should enter the battle or not.

Hemotaka was confused that Sessanakou was actually helping them. When he'd seen her burst through the trees, he remembered the terror of seeing her, that they would have alot more to deal with now other than Shotoku. Instead, she had helped them. He was grateful but also a bit heistant in trusting her. Sighing, he quickly stole a glance at Yuku, who would remain in her meditation the rest of the night.

Sessanakou ducked quickly countering Shotoku's attack with one of her own. She fought gracefully as a ninja would. Her footing and differant stances all proved to be very quick and deadly. Shotoku took notice of her fighting technique, and knew instantly she had trained in the art of Ninjitsu just as he had, but he feared she may have had him beat.

Panting, he stepping back away from Sessanakou as if he were retreating, but instead just as Sessanakou was about to attack once more he released a wave of power. The heartstopper. Sessanakou, startled, made haste to get out of the path of this attack. Soon, realizing she would never make it, she took out her sword and blocked tha attack creating a big boom.

Inuyasha stood watching the demoness as herself and the sword stood strong against the attack. It was pushing her back though, threatening to destroy her. Soon, knowing she couldn't keep this up made a deadly dive as the attack caught her foot. Her face crumbled in pain as she grunted. Hitting the ground, her snowy white outfit was littered with dirt and blood.

"You were a very formidable opponett, demon," Shotoku said smugly as he stepped over her, readying his blade for the final attack.

"As were you, human," Sessankou replied her voice showing no fear and her features tightening.

Shotoku smiled, thinking that he had won, but he was far from it. Lifting his blade to strike her, he noticed that suddenly the demon's form begin to shudder slightly, and all at once she began to transform.

"Now, human, you shall witness my true form!" the demoness growled out as she changed into the form of a mightly dog.

Shotoku, scolding himself, should have known she would do this. How could he let her change? Why didn't he kill her when he had the chance? His expression changed drastically from a face of victory to a face of anger.

The demon had suddenly changed from the form of a greek goddess to the form of a huge powerful animal. It gave out a loud intimadating roar as it gazed down at the preist, who now had alot more to deal with.

Watching with interest as Sessanakou transformed, Inuyasha frowned deeply seeing the demon was worthy of battling his brother. He never expected her to be this powerful. His eyes traveled to the amazed faces of Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. He turned to Hemotaka.

"Hemotaka, we'd better leave from right here. I fear things are about to get more hectic around here," Inuyasha warned bounding over towards Kagome and the others.

Hemotaka nodded as Inuyasha left. He glanced once more at the amazing power that had now surrounded the atmosphere before heading to wake Yuku, who would be killed if she remained where she was.

"Yuku," he said carefully knowing that waking her was a delicate process.

Slowly, he reached his hand through the force feild she had created, and touched her face ever so gently. Instantly, her eyes opened, glowing brighter than the sun, and as she spoke the light also came from her mouth. Her voice was deeper as she spoke.

"Hemotaka, what is it you need to have woken my slumber?" she questioned, frightening Hemotaka as she always did, and she always said the same thing when he would wake her.

"We must move. The battle has gotten much more dangerous, and you are in direct path of danger," Hemoraka replied his voice steady and soft.

Yuku nodded, "Of course," she said.

Her legs unfolded in the air and her feet stepped onto the ground burning it. Her eyes still glowing brightly, Hemotaka walked her over to the rest of the group. The Inuyasha gang watched in amazement as she walked by them while the Inuyome gang watched her carefully, knowing the smallest thing could cause her to blow.

Finally, after walking a good distance from the fight they stopped, "You may rest now, Yuku," Hemotaka informed her, while she nodded in return. She reentered her meditation.

"Awaken!" Ogami said finally chanting the last words to revive Inuyome, then stepping away.

"Inuyome?" Sonew said hopefully looking over her finally seeing her chest suddenly begin to rise and fall, and he couldn't help but smile and cry in happyness.

"Oh my, thank the heavens!" Hemotaka said suddenly his eyes seeing the form of Inuyome breathing steadily.

Everyone turned curiously to see what it was he was refering to, then seeing the Inuyome alive Kagome smiled. Inuyasha looked on curiously seeing his cousin alive, and wished to talk to her. When Miroku saw the human girl with long light black hair he thought she was quite attractive. If he could only get with her for a night! Suddenly, the thought left him. She was Inuyasha's cousin, and he didn't want to get hurt.

Inuyome's eyes opned slowly as she sat up, "Why am I alive?" she asked puzzled to no one impaticular.

"It doesn't matter right now," Sonew replied helping her to her feet noticing how stunning beautiful she was on her human night. He wanted to badly to kiss her on the lips, and hold her close to him. Now though he must concentrate on getting her to safety.

* * *

A/n: Hope you enjoyed. Please review, and I'll try updating more often. I'm sorry for the delay. 


End file.
